What Could Have Been
by blackamerican
Summary: Set during the fourth year, what would have changed if Hermione and Harry would have had a chance to be together? Harmony all the way! Hermione-centric.
1. Arrival

_So here starts the beginning of how I wished Harry and Hermione's relationship should have gone. I am planning for this story to be roughly 50k words long and I have most of the chapters mapped out. A strong beginning I hope and any criticism or ideas to make the story better are welcome. Enjoy! I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, they all belong to that really nice lady who gave us an amazing world._

* * *

**Arrival**

Being engulfed by green flames was not Hermione Granger's perfect idea of starting out a Friday morning, let alone being hurried along the room to wake up two teenage boys who could sleep through a Howler with ease. Once she arrived to the Burrow by floo Mrs. Weasley was there to greet her with a smile and two hands full with what appeared to be a very beat up whisk, and her scratched and worn wand. When she tried to say good morning to the motherly witch she was hushed and ordered to go wake up Harry and Ron. Or as Mrs. Weasley had put it.

"Hermione could you be a dear and go wake up those two lazy boys, they've been asleep all morning!"

Hermione replied curtly with a nod and started her journey to the top room of the burrow, which included scaling more stairs than seemingly even Hogwarts had. Step by step she grew more excited at the prospect of finally seeing her two best friends, and even more than that she was elated to finally spend time with Harry after two months of communication which was limited to letters and a few pictures from her end. The pictures had consisted of the traveling that her parents insisted they do after hearing about how their only daughter was witness to what they described as a barrage of demons, which she quickly explained to them were dementors. And Harry had repelled them all protecting them both (She left out the part about flying with an escaped convict on the back of a Hippogriff). The entirety of her Summer had recharged Hermione's eagerness to return to the wizarding world and magic, not saying that she didn't love spending time with her parents, but being away from magic, books, and her friends had started to take its toll on her patience with her parents constant talk of how dangerous the wizarding world was.

Which brought her back to reality as she closed in on Ron's room which housed an individual who kept her sane throughout her trips around the world. Harry had made a deal with Hermione that he would read more for preparation on the classes that he had signed up for in the coming school year as long as she would owl him as much as possible. Hermione had been excited for the fact that Harry actually took the initiative to owl her instead of the other way around. After the Firebolt fallout (which she still contested she would do again out of the fear for his safety) she had been apprehensive if Harry and her would still be as close as the previous year. But there he went surprising her again for the better. With a smile gracing her lips Hermione reached the top door in the Burrow, and the gateway to what she suspected was a very messy room. Two teenage boys living together for two months could not breed any form of cleanliness, especially knowing _her_ boys.

She twisted the doorknob and with a large creak she edged the wooden door open. A growing sliver of light escaped through the opening as it became wider, and her previous assumption about the state of the room was correct. What came into her field of vision were clothes, papers, and broom gear splayed across the floor like a whirlwind had just swept through it. On her left she clearly saw Ron laid out on his bed with the covers entangled with his long torso and limbs. He snored audibly and didn't even flinch as the light from the hallway hit his freckled face.

On the other side of the room Hermione could make out the shape and form of a body that was slightly shaking underneath the covers. Quietly she stepped into the room and guided her feet across the minefield that Ron would would call his floor. When she reached the left side of the quaking form she was able to view up close the heartbreaking seen in front of her.

Harry, _her_ Harry, was having a nightmare.

His usually messy head of raven black hair was matted down to his forehead with sweat, as his face was covered in a thin sheen of it. His eyes were clenched shut as if he had been hit in the stomach by a bludger and his lips were set in a forced frown. She looked the rest of his body over and saw that his fists were clenching the covers that were pulled up only to his stomach, with his knuckles showing a visible white illustrating the strength that he was clutching them with. The entirety of his visible form brought Hermione down onto her knees as she reached a tentative hand to his forehead. Sweeping away his hair her breath hitched as her hand came into contact with his cool skin. 'He shouldn't be this cold, it feels like he's..." she didn't finish that thought. Hermione leaned a bit closer and ran her hand through his matted down hair as her other came up to his cheek. Gently caressing his cheek she spoke to him in a hushed tone.

"Harry, you need to wake up. Please Harry, you need to wake up."

Harry's brow and eyes seemingly relaxed little by little as her gentle ministrations continued. But, her voice didn't seem to rouse him from the nightmare that he was currently experiencing. Hermione leaned in a bit closer with her forehead barley coming into contact with his own. Speaking again she closed her eyes.

"Harry I need you to wake up... Please just open your eyes."

As if on cue Harry roused from his fitful slumber. At first his eyes gradually fluttered open, but after a few seconds emerald green were staring into cinnamon brown. Hermione's face warmed a bit once she realized how close in proximity that they were, also had how striking Harry's eyes were. Pulling back into a sitting position on the bed Hermione kept one hand on Harry's chest as the other returned to her lap. In a confused daze Harry spoke in a hoarse voice.

"Her..Mione.. when did you get here? What time is... _yawn.. _it?"

Giving him a stern look she responded "It's eight in the morning, and Ronald and yourself should have been up an hour ago. We're leaving in thirty minutes!"

Harry let out a sigh and tried to roll over, only to be stopped by a small and surprisingly strong hand. Grudgingly he made eye contact with Hermione again.

"I'll be up in 10 minutes, just a little more sleep."

Hermione shook her head "I don't think so Harry, from how you were thrashing about earlier I don't think sleep is the best thing for your right now."

He quickly looked away from her gazing randomly around the room. Hermione's brow furrowed at his strange attitude. In a higher tone then when she had entered she questioned him.

"What exactly were you dreaming about? Whatever it was it seemed like you were in pain."

Harry was quiet for a moment.

"It was nothing, just a bad..."

Hermione cut him off, "Don't give me that, Harry I've known you for four years now. I know when you're lying."

Sighing he knew she wouldn't let this go.

"I can't remember much.. There was a dark hallway, an old man, and..."

Harry paused as Hermione sat forward with her eyes slightly more wide, "And what?"

"And.. Voldemort speaking to Pettigrew.."

Hermione's eyes shot wide open on his last words.

"Voldemort!?"

Harry lurched forward placing his hand over her mouth in a vain attempt to stop the near shriek that had just escaped from her vocal cords.

"Could you say his name **any** louder?"

Feeling her relax a bit he released his hand from her face and laid his head back down. Hermione straightened up her body, but still held a concern expression. Voldemort was in Harry's dreams now? She knew that they shared some sort of connection, but the fact that he had been dreaming about him so vividly was troubling for her. Could this be a sign of something to come? Was Voldemort going to return? Dozens of thoughts started to fill her mind as every possibility that Harry could be harmed or worse took over her senses.

"Earth to Hermione, come in Hermione?"

She was snapped back to reality as Harry's voice repeated through her hears. Meeting his gaze again she repeated 'Sorry'.

"Look, it was just a nightmare. Nothing more alright, if we could keep this between ourselves I'd appreciate it."

She frowned "But Harry, what if it's more than that? You and Voldemort share a connection, what if this is a sign that.."

He cut her off, "It's a sign of nothing, look it was one bad dream can we just drop it? Please.."

Realizing that it was a losing battle Hermione gave in, at least he told her what his nightmare was about.

'_It's a start at least..'_

"Alright Harry you win, I'll drop it. But, if you have another one like that please tell me."

He nodded which had awarded him with a small smile from his favorite bookworm. Smiling himself they both just sat in silence enjoying each others presence after nearly two months of being a part. On her end Hermione was more than content to just stay this close to Harry. There friendship meant the world to her, and after three previous years of spending countless hours together he had become a large part of her life only rivaled by the hours she spent reading. She pushed down these thoughts as she remember the mission that Mrs. Weasley had sent her on.

"I almost forgot! Harry we have to be ready by..."

Sighing Harry cut in again, "I know, I know. Go ahead and wake up Ron, I'll start getting my stuff together."

Nodding appreciatively she got up from the bed and spun as her eyes locked in onto her next target. Striding over with less care than earlier she nudged Ron's torso with her hand.

"Ronald it's time to get up!"

She was rewarded with a groan.

Nearly yelling she repeated herself, "Ronald Weasley get your lazy butt up!"

He flipped over nearly falling off the bed, eyes wide as he looked around sporadically looking for the cause of the sound. He was greeted with the fleeting image of the Hermione Granger walking out the door. She paused and gave Harry a sly smile as he just shook his head fighting down a smirk. Once she disappeared through the doorway his attention was turned to a peeved and groggy looking Ron.

"She's bloody mental!"

Harry just sighed and looked back to the doorway, "Yeah, but at least she keeps us on our toes."

* * *

Hermione reached the bottom step of the Burrow and let out a belittled moan.

'_Honestly how can those two sleep in so late? Though part of me does envy the fact that it takes nearly yelling to get Ronald up, instead I have to be the world lightest sleeper.. Yet, Harry's nightmare...'_

She had promised to drop the subject, but that didn't meaning she wouldn't worry about him. It seemed like the world itself wanted to harm Harry sometimes, and some nights it did keep her up. How was she supposed to keep calm when Harry was constantly at the front of danger? Whether it be surviving the killing curse cast by the worlds darkest wizard, battling an ancient serpent that terrorized the castle and tried to kill her, or fending off hundreds of dementors he just couldn't seem to catch a break. Even with these dark thoughts clouding her mind a silver lining did appear. Through all of these events Harry showed nothing but courage and solidarity in protecting his friends and those around him. He took on forces that would made Hermione freeze in fear, and made it look so..so.. easy. He was inspiring and she couldn't help but smile goofily as she let herself fall into the small riviere of nostalgia. Her happy thought process was brought to an end when the strong voice of the eldest female Weasley snapped her to attention.

"Would you like ham or sausage for breakfast dear?"

Smiling politely she responded, "Ham please."

Nodding with a warm smile Mrs. Weasley returned to the kitchen and resumed her feverish cooking. From behind her Hermione heard footsteps and turned to see Ginny coming down the stairs. Locking eyes Ginny rushed and hugged Hermione.

"Hermione! I missed you!"

Laughing slightly she returned the girls hug.

"Ginny I missed you too! How was your summer?

Releasing her grip Ginny smiled, "It was great! I flew with the others, got to visit my friend Luna, and learned some new moves on my broom from Harry!"

For some reason the notion that Harry and her had spent time together didn't sit right in her stomach. But, she dropped it passing it off as nothing but irritation for not seeing him for the past few months. As the girls regaled their summer adventures to each other they ended sitting on a couch in the den. As they finished up they heard what sounded like a stampede of bulls coming down the stairs. Ginny shot up and pulled up Hermione by grabbing onto her arm.

"Ginny! Why did you.."

Ginny didn't even turn to look at her as she rushed Hermione into the kitchen.

"No time!"

When they reached the kitchen the sound from the stairs only got louder, with an added orchestra of curse words and thuds against the wall. Hermione finally understood what was happening. Taking their seats Mrs. Weasley sent plates of food floating towards the table, with Hermione appreciating the wonderful aroma that came with it. Ginny and herself started to fill their plates on command from Mrs. Weasley only to be interrupted by the mob of red and black hair that appeared in their peripheral vision.

The boys had arrived.

Fred and George were the first to take their seats giving Hermione warm and mischievous smiles. Followed by Ron who only yawned and stretched his arms as he sat down. Finally Harry took a seat next to Hermione giving her a sheepish grin and nudged her gaining a look stern look but cheeky smile from his female companion. As they all filled their plates the dining room of the burrow was filled with the laughter and talk of a lively bunch of teenagers. Mrs. Weasley stood with her back to them cooking more bacon and smiled at the sound of the happy youth. Their voices shifted to an even higher tone as they greeted the eldest male Weasley who appeared through the side door entering the Burrow.

"Morning everyone, I hope you're all ready for what awaits us today!"

Excitement filled the small dining room as Mr. Weasley took his seat at the head of the long dining table. Looking to his wife the two shared an intimate glance and both couldn't help but revel in the happiness that surrounded them. It seemed as if the world lately had been growing darker, and happy moments like these were cherished more than any amount of wealth. With breakfast fully served Molly took her seat near her husband and brought their attention to the rules that she was setting in place for their soon to be adventure.

"Alright, let me be clear! This is a privilege, and not a necessity! Your father was invited to the Quidditch World Cup by the Minister of Magic himself, so I expect you all to be on your best behavior!"

Everyone nodded in unison. Except for Fred who spoke under his breath.

"Best behavior..."

Molly shot him a glare that caused the red headed twin to sink into his seat and the others in the room to snicker before being brought back to the attention of Mrs. Weasley.

"Secondly, I expect you to stay in groups of at least two. There will be numerous witches and wizards there and getting lost will be easier than you think!."

Again everyone nodded.

"Finally I expect you all to listen to your father and to do EXACTLY what he says!"

Everyone turned their attention to Arthur Weasley who gave a them sympathetic gaze. Molly made sure to look at every single one of them to make sure they understood. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she finished.

"Also... don't forget to have fun."

They all broke out into laughter and as everyone got up with their plates to put them in the sink. Afterwards they rushed to get their backpacks on along with their trainers. Hermione thoughtfully tied her shoes and thought about the World Cup.

'_I'm going to get to view other wizarding cultures at this event! Bulgaria, France, Ireland.. so many other witches and wizards will be there I wonder if any of them will have any culture specific books with them.'_

In her mind the actual Quidditch match didn't matter as much as being immersed in other wizarding cultures. She had spent years traveling the muggle world with her parents, but her only experience of magic outside of England had been through her books which did alter some facts a bit. As she thought about what magic was like in different countries she failed to notice that her balance was off as she tried tie her left shoe while standing on her right foot. She started to fall backwards and with an eep she felt two large hands steady her back onto her feet. Flipping around she saw Harry standing right there with a smirk on his face.

"Having trouble with tying your shoes?"

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him and then spoke.

"Not as easy as it looks you know."

They both let out a small chuckle as Harry kneeled down to tie her shoe strings. Upon glancing down a small smile tugged at Hermione's lips.

'_When Harry teases me he does it out of good fun unlike most others who decide to make fun of me just because I enjoy the more scholarly aspects of magic. So what if I prefere reading about the mechanics of flight versus the actual practice, or that I would rather spend an evening in doors reading about the history of dragons rather than being up close and personal with one? I don't see why that gives anyone the right to make fun of me.. but Harry always knows the right moments to joke with me. He's always does the right things at the right time when it comes to our friendship, I will never take that for granted.'_

Harry patted her shoe and had a look on his face that said 'job well done'. Standing again he poked Hermione's shoulder.

"I don't think you'll be falling again."

Poking back she jested "I prefer my feet planted on the ground thank you."

Harry gave her a quizzical look before being brought back to the scene of the Weasley's getting their packs on. He and Hermione both slung their own over their shoulders and followed through the door, but not before missing the bear hug that Molly captured each of them in. Giving the group a heartfelt wave and goodbye they were off on the trail that was leading to some mode of transportation that would get them to the World Cup. The group of seven fell into a comfortable pace as they talked amongst themselves. Arthur led while the twins followed behind their father, Hermione and Ginny fell behind the twins with Harry and Ron bring up the rear as they were engulfed over who they thought would win the cup. Hermione and Ginny were currently in a discussion of the classes they were taking this year when Ginny changed the topic.

"Do you think Harry's gotten cuter?"

Hermione's mind did a flip.

"Wa..wait, what?

Ginny glanced backwards and then brought her attention back to Hermione.

"Harry? do you think he's gotten cuter?"

Blushing slightly Hermione couldn't comprehend what her red haired friend had just asked her. Harry? _Her _Harry? Cute? He was like her brother! How could she find her raven haired, green eyed friend cute?

'_Harry is not cute! I mean yes he is charming, kind, intelligent, and... okay bad train of thought.'_

Hermione turned her gaze behind her and took in the image of her best friend. His hair had grown even more wild if that was possible over the summer. It seemed impossible to tame, and any attempt to cut only made it grow back longer and thicker. Glancing down at his smile she couldn't help herself from admiring his perfectly white smile, or his contagious laugh that permeated from those lips of his. Slightly chapped but lightly pink... _'Moving on..' _Her next target of interest was his skin, which emitted a light and healthy tan from a summer spent outdoors flying in the warm sun. He had grown, evidently, as he now stood three inches taller than herself. When she settled on his eyes her heart did a little leap. They were striking. An emerald green that she could only describe as beautifully colored irises. Tearing her gaze away from Harry she looked straight ahead and answered Ginny with a hushed voice.

"I guess you could say Harry's cute."

Ginny barely noticing her friends absence from the conversation only nodded as they switched to talking about the world cup. After around ten minutes of walking they reached the edge of old looking forest, and in front stood two figures upon close inspection were walking towards them. As the two individuals came into focus Hermione recognized the younger of the two males was none other than the Hufflepuff seventh year Cedric Diggory. Hermione made the assumption that the older man two his left was his father as they both shared similar facial features and light grey eyes. Waving to Arthur and the rest of the group Amus Diggory made a polite and cheerful introduction. As the group shook hands Ginny and Hermione were a little speechless at seeing Cedric up close and personal. He was a lot more attractive than they both had remembered and when he went to shake their hands they both sported a small blush which didn't go unnoticed by the Weasley boys and Harry.

As continued their walk into the forest Harry gave Hermione a strange glance but as quickly as she noticed the look was taken over by a smile as he talked with Cedric about the World cup. Shaking her head and chalking it up to his lack of sleep Hermione walked beside Ginny for the remainder of the treck. Hermione finally spoke up curious about how much longer they were going to walk.

"Mr. Weasley, how exactly are we getting to the World Cup? I don't surmise we'll be walking the entire way?"

Throwing an excited look over his shoulder he spoke with a laugh.

"You're quite right Hermione, walking a few hundred miles doesn't sound like the most fun way of traveling. We shall be taking a portkey!"

Hermione's eyes lit up, an actual Portkey!

'_I've read about those, they're magical objects that transport you to a certain location. They're said to be powerful magic, and any item can become one."_

Inwardly smiling at her knowledge on the subject she didn't tune in to the eldest Weasley male explaining the mode of transportation. They traveled in a high spirited mood as they reached the edge of the forest with the view of a large hill to the horizon. When they reached the top of the hill

(after a bit of moaning from Ron) Hermione spotted an old boot perched at the top of the hill. Keying in that this was the portkey she wondered how it would feel to travel in this fashion. Her book on The History of Magical Modes of Transportation had only stated that most on their first time traveling through a portkey had a hard time landing on their feet. Other than that revelation she knew nothing of the side effects. The group circled around the boot as Mr. Weasley took a head count to make sure all of the young teens were present. Hermione ended up standing in the middle of Harry and Ginny and spoke in a low tone to her raven haired friend.

"A word of warning, I read that most who travel by portkey the first time have trouble keeping their balance on landing."

Harry shot her a sideways smirk.

"Well then I guess you should be _twice_ as careful."

Hermione huffed and smacked his shoulder lightly mouthing 'prat' in his direction. He playfully grabbed his arm and scrunched his face in fake pain. Viewing his expression Hermione fought hard to keep a small smile from appearing on her face, but of course she lost. Coming back to the present the group finished listening to Arthurs advice as he started to reach for the old boot. They all reached in to touch the old boot except for Harry who suddenly had a far off look on his face. Arthur screamed his name and Hermione's hand shot out grabbing his as they were suddenly pulled into what felt like a strong vortex.

In Hermione's vision the world turned into a giant tornado as everyone in the group began to stretch like a rubber hand. Her own body felt as if gravity was pulling her into a thousand different directions. The only constant was the feeling of Harry's hand in her own, and when she tore her head to look at the young wizard she panicked. Harry's eyes were scrunched closed in what looked like pain, and his mouth contorted into a hard frown. As soon as she tried to say his name the world stopped spinning, and then the feeling of falling hit her. She was dropped from about seven feet in the air onto her back. With a loud **thud** she impacted with the grassy earth and moaned in a little pain but more just for the entire trip.

At least the book got her first landing right...

As she tried to regain her bearings she felt her right hand being clenched by another that was larger and way more calloused. Confused for a second she turned her head to the right and was greeted with the face of Harry. Stunned for a second she sat up but didn't release his grip, instead she brought her left hand to the side of his face and slowly rubbed it trying to wake him up.

"Harry! Are you okay? Say something!"

He lazily opened his eyes and a lopsided grin appeared on his face.

"I think I'm going to trade out my alarm clock for your voice, it's impossible to stay asleep with you around."

Laughing a little she poked his cheek.

"Well maybe if you stayed conscious for more than five minutes I wouldn't have to."

Harry laughed a bit at her response as she helped him sit up, and when she finally looked to see where the others were it seemed that everyone else had the same experience that both Harry and herself had had. Fred and George faired a little better but each looked dazed. Ginny had a look of disdain as she rubbed her head in what looked like minor pain, and Ronald was hunched over with the notion that he was going to puke.

"Fun ride I assume?"

Mr. Weasley joked as he levitated down along with Amus and Cedric. The three men only chuckled as they checked to see how everyone was doing. Hermione hopped to her feet and turned to help up Harry who seemed to have a harder time standing. Motioning that he was fine to stand by himself Hermione let her grip of his arm go and turned around with the others to take in the sight in front of them. Tents for as far as the eyes could see were planted across the landscape below them. Different fireworks, kites, and flags were flying through the sky as they could hear the crackle of different spells being cast and the chatter of thousands of wizards and witches. Hermione's breath was honestly taken away at the sights and sounds before her. Everyone of the teens in the group had the same expression and before they could take it all in Arthur waved for them to follow as he descended from the hilltop. Being the only two left standing at the drop zone Harry turned his head to Hermione and caught her gaze.

"This is brilliant!"

The excitement in his eyes were contagious as he turned to follow down the hill. Hermione stood their a second longer and spoke under her breath as she watched Harry walk away.

"Definitely."

Smiling to herself she took in the view one more time before jogging down the hill to catch up to the others, when she finally caught up to harry she matched his walking pace. Wizards on brooms flew overhead as the sun shined bright for the group. Hermione only thought one thing to herself at this moment.

'_This is definitely going to be the best trip ever.'_

* * *

_Well hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Don't be afraid to leave a response on what you thought about it, until next time! Oh and this will be 10 chapters+ so strap in for a long ride ;) Also no need to review if you don't want..._


	2. Finally Comfortable

_Chapter two is finished... Hope you enjoy :D Updates won't usually be so quick as I have school and work.. But since it's a long weekend you're in luck :) Read and enjoy! Again I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.. If I did Dobby would be alive and have little elf babies._

* * *

**Finally Comfortable**

After descending from the hill that they had arrived at the group came close to the first cluster of tents before stopping. Mr. Diggory and Cedric gave their goodbyes to everyone as they headed off in another direction to set up their own camp. Mr. Weasley continued on forward as he described the layout of the stadium to the twins. Hermione was currently caught up in the atmosphere that surrounded her. So Wizards and Witches of all different shapes and sizes were standing, walking, and running around that it made her head spin. Even through all of the books that she had spilled over trying to learn about other wizarding communities seeing a fraction of them first hand was exhilarating. The other Weasley's didn't seem to share the same level of excitement as her, yet when she caught sight of Harry next to her he had what seemed to be the same level of excitement that she displayed.

"This is amazing! Did you see that? That guy just cast a patronus.. Wait! That woman just did a spell I've never seen! What was that orange light that.."

Hermione only laughed and so did Ron when he clued in to his mate going wild over the scene that surrounded them. Finally coming to a stop in front of what an empty spot Mr. Weasley turned and signaled for them to circle up.

"Alright everyone, this will be our housing location for the cup! So remember that we're next to the tent with the Irish flag flying on top."

Hermione only chuckled as remembering their spot would be easy. The flag that was flying over the tent to her left was nearly 10 feet long and had a dancing leprechaun enchanted on it's front. Mr. Weasley nodded his head at the spot and turned to the twins.

"Fred and George help me get the tent up, the rest of you can take a little sitting break."

Those who weren't helping backed away into a small niche between two large tents and sat on the ground sighing at the chance to rest their legs. Hermione tilted her head as she watched Mr. Weasley and the twins set up the tent. For the life of her she tried to figure out how they would fit ALL of them in that tiny little thing. It wouldn't be able to hold two of them let alone seven! But, she kept her lips tight as Mr. Weasley and the twins raised the tent with their wands.

"Do you think the match will last more than a month?"

Hermione was ripped from her thoughts as she heard this absurd question.

'_A month? How could a Quidditch game last a full month!? Or even longer!?"_

Ron replied to his sisters inquiry with a shrug.

"With the way Bulgaria has been playing this season, I doubt it will go past two weeks."

Her eyes shot open.

'_Even two weeks! No one can possibly fly around for two weeks?'_

She spoke up.

"How exactly long does the World Cup last?"

Ginny in a cheerful tone answered her friend.

"Well, evenly matched game usually go on for a few months, if not longer."

Hermione let out a gasp of terror at the thought of having to stay and watch this game for that long. The others around her just laughed at her apparent terror of being stuck here instead of returning to school. Ron through his fits tried to console his bushy haired friend.

"Don't worry Hermione, Dad said we'll only stay for a week tops because he has to get back to work. You'll return to Hogwarts and your precious books in no time."

She did not like his tone.

"Are you insinuating I would rather be at school than here with my friends?"

He just shrugged.

"No, but I do reckon being at a Quidditch tournament isn't your idea of a good time?"

He was right, but still. The way he said it made her sound like an old lady who hated the outdoors and people.

"Well, I 'reckon' you're wrong! Of course I want to be here, I haven't seen any of you for two months and I missed being around magic!"

Ron was about to retort when Harry stood and shook his head.

"You guys are like an old married couple with much you fight.."

He began to walk off as Ginny followed giving Hermione an apathetic smile. Hermione just contorted her face in disgust at Harry's accusation.

"As if I would marry him!"

Ron also rose and shouted behind him as he walked away from Hermione who was still planted on the ground.

"Come off it Hermione! Let's go!"

Sending a death glare to his back she hopped up and followed them back to the campsite. Once they all arrived Hermione turned her head away from Ron who was standing right next to her with a defiant scowl. Harry only rolled his eyes, but the twins seemed to smell the discontent between the two.

Fred attacked first.

"Trouble in paradise?"

George pounced second.

"You two love birds having a squabble?"

They continued their barrage of jokes until finally Hermione screamed at the both of them.

"Will you two be quiet! We are not 'two love birds', I do not have my 'knickers in a bunch', and we are not going to 'kiss and makeup'! So please just stop!"

Red in the face Hermione walked over to stand on the side of Harry that was farthest away from the Weasley's. Fred and George sported the same beat red face that only appeared when ever their mother scolded them for doing something very dangerous. Ginny had a look of respect and terror etched on her face, while Ron looked in every other direction except for where Hermione stood. As she tried to regain her composure from the recent outburst that had just just escaped her Harry threw her a sideway glance.

If it was possible Hermione's hair had even more volume than normal, with the ends frizzed out if that was even possible. Her cheeks were flushed with anger and her jaw set in a locked and angry fashion. Finally her usually clear and cinnamon brown eyes were a little hard to distinguish as her pupils were dilated. Her entire appearance kept Harry on the edge but then of course a snarky comment had to escape his lips.

"You look like a cat who just went through a throw with the neighborhood dog."

She snapped her head in Harry's direction and before she could say any sort of response her eyes softened. He was fighting so hard to hold back a laugh that his eyes were slight tearing up, and his own jaw clenched in not anger, but hilarity. She looked forward towards the tent trying not to acknowledge Fred, George, or Ron.

"Well you wouldn't look so great after being teased by a bunch of red haired pranksters."

Harry replied with an understanding smile.

"Yeah, but at least you can stop the jokes with yelling."

Hermione's expression softened as she realized that Harry was teased just as much as her if not more. With Malfoy and all of the Slytherins constantly at his neck, and the Dursleys always attacking him for the littlest things Harry rarely caught a break. But sending her a smirk he caused her to regain a smile of her own.

"Though I imagine you with cat ears would breed less fear in your victims."

After mouthing prat towards him Mr. Weasley appeared from the entrance of the tent with a victorious look etched on his slightly wrinkled face.

"Alright kids, come on in and take a look around!"

The twins led the charge as everyone excitedly huddled into their temporary home, and as Hermione entered last her eyes widened at the sight before her. What appeared like an ordinary tent on the outside was at least 20 times bigger on the inside! A large center room linked off to three different bedrooms, a small kitchen, and a small bathroom. A small furnace was centered in the magical tent with an open hole in the vaulted ceiling to let the smoke rise out of. Hermione was highly impressed by the magic that must have went into changing the structure and size of the tent. As everyone entered and took a better look around the rooms one question arose that stopped the awe and wonder that had filled their minds.

"Why are there only three rooms?"

Ginny spouted out.

Arthur frowned a little and paused for a second coming up with a response.

"Well this was the best tent that my department could find on such short notice, so we'll have to get a little cozy."

Ron interjected.

"Sounds alright, but I am not sharing a room with George. I can't sleep with his loud snores!"

George scoffed at Ron.

"Says the guy who can sleep through his own alarm!"

Ron's face turned red.

"Says the guy who can't sleep without his brother in the room!"

Fred yelled something incoherent as Hermione just shook her head and turned to Mr. Weasley.

"Mr Weasley, Ginny and I can take one of the rooms?"

Mr. Weasley nodded with a tired smile.

"That would be perfect Hermione, why don't you two go put your bags down in the room closest to the door."

Hermione gave a curt nod and told Ginny about their room assignments on their way to their new room. The boys were all fighting over who would get the single room, minus Harry who was trying to keep the peace between the red headed siblings. Hermione caught his glance and gave a sympathetic thumbs up which he returned with a sad looking smile. It was times like these where she was thankful to be a girl. Arthur finally spoke up in an authoritative tone which he rarely used with his children.

"Boys!"

They all stopped their arguing and listened up.

"I will be taking the single, you will all just have to share a room and deal with it!"

Eyes wide they gave a unanimous 'Yes sir' as they piled into the room with two bunk beds. More fighting could be heard over who got the top and who got the bottom bunk. Hermione rolled her eyes and closed the two silence enhanced flaps to her and Ginny's bedroom. With a small huff she turned and started to unpack her clothes on her bed which sat opposite of Ginny's on the left. Ginny looked up from the pamphlet she was currently reading on the Irish's seeker.

"You're lucky you're an only child, having to deal with **that** everyday isn't pleasant."

Peering over her shoulder Hermione replied.

"I don't know... Having a house full of people your own age, and always having someone to talk to would be nice. It gets lonely sometimes being an only child, you know?"

Quirking her head to the side Ginny nodded in agreement.

"True, but at least you don't have someone barging in on you when you're shaving your legs."

Hermione nodded as they both broke out into a laugh. Returning to folding her clothes and putting them away Ginny asked Hermione a question that caught her off guard.

"So did you meet any boys on your travels this summer?"

Hermione faltered a bit on folding her shorts, turning around she locked eyes with Ginny's inquisitive gaze.

"Boys? Me? As if I would meet any boys, let alone on a family vacation."

Ginny just stood up from her sitting position on the bed and started to circle around Hermione.

"You say that like no boy would be interested in THE Hermione Granger?"

Folding her arms Hermione arched an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by THE?"

Ginny stopped a few feet in front of Hermione and tilted her head in a knowing manner.

"Oh come on Hermione! The girl who helped uncover the Philosophers Stone? The girl who helped slay the terrifying Basilisk, the girl who helped free a Hippogryph and a wrongly convicted convict from Azkaban?"

Hermione fell onto her bed and laid down staring at the ceiling.

"Come on Ginny. You know that I had little to do with any of that, it was Harry who..."

Ginny cut her off.

"Merlin Hermione, we both know that without you by his side Harry wouldn't have made it through half of those terrible events!"

Sighing Hermione brought her hands to cover her eyes; this girl just wouldn't stop, would she?

"Hermione you have gotten so much prettier over the past few years! Heck even Ron's taken noticed."

Shaking her head she didn't respond.

"You know if you just let me play with your hair a bit, you would be able to get any.."

Now Hermione cut her off.

"Ginny! I don't want to be with anyone right now, I have school, studying, getting ready for the OWL's next year..."

Ginny glowered.

"You have a year.."

Hermione sat up and glared at her younger friend.

"Not the point! As I was saying, I have too many things going on to worry about attracting the opposite sex, and even if I tried I'd have no better luck than a banshee."

Ginny scoffed.

"Hermione you really need to start seeing yourself for more than the first year girl with bushy hair and crooked teeth! You've grown so much, your smile is perfect, and your hair isn't even as bushy as it use to be!"

Again shaking her head Hermione laid back down. Ginny sighed in defeat, she may not have won the battle, but she most definitely was going to win the war over Hermione finally seeing her natural beauty.

The girls ended up talking for around an hour before Arthur poked his foot in asking if it was alright to enter. Both girls giggled at his act of protecting their privacy and welcomed him in. He told them that they would be leaving so that they could beat the lines for the opener of the event. After leaving them to get ready both girls speedily got dressed into the clothes they had picked out for the game. Hermione decided on a cream colored jacket with a pink under blouse, along with light blue jeans and her favorite pair of converse. Agreeing with ginny to support the Irish she wrapped a black and green scarf around her neck.

Stepping out of the room with Ginny her mood switched from slightly exhausted to a happy amusement as she view the wizards in front of her.

Fred and George were wearing matching green sweaters with two green marks across each each of their cheeks, and green scarves that matched her own. George was wearing a ridiculously goofy leprechaun hat that sparked green fireworks whenever it moved. Ron was clad in a grey pullover hoodie, red undershirt, and an equally red bowl hat. Across his cheeks were two red marks and in one of his hands he held what looked to be a cross between binoculars and an old 1940's camera.

'_Probably to view the game better.'_

Finally she settled her focus onto Harry who brought the most amusement to her eyes. He was clad in a black pullover hoodie, a matching red shirt that Ron wore, and a black and red scarf. Like Ginny and Fred he wore a goofy and quite large top hat, but his was green and red versus totally green. His glasses sat askew on his his face as his emerald eyes twinkled with the laughter of the others. Hermione smiled softly at the sight of her best friend, it had been awhile since she had actually seen him this relaxed and happy.

'_I hope he can stay like this a little while longer, he deserves as much.'_

Arthur brought her back to the moment as he signaled that it was time to go.

"Follow me children, and please try to stay close. It will be crowded once we reach the stadium."

Everyone voiced an excited yes as they left the tent and started their trek to the large stadium. In a little over a half hour the group arrived at the entrance of what was the largest stadium any of the young wizards had seen. It must be larger than two futball stadiums! As they finally reached the front of the line to get in Mr. Weasley showed his department ID and was greeted with a smile from the clerk. Signaling for the teens to follow they entered the arena and were bombarded with the loud wall of sound that emanated from seemingly every direction. As Mr. Weasley walked towards a tall flight of stairs Ron moaned again.

"Blimey, how many are there?"

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Enough to stop your whining, now get a move on!"

And after that he did, they started the climb up the tall staircase in good spirits as they closed in on finally reaching their destination. The rafters of the structure came into view as Mr. Weasley slowed and told them to get off on the platform two more flights up, but before they stepped off into the top platform Harry who was in the middle of the pack paused with the sound of a shrill and memorable voice.

"Potter, wasn't expecting you to be here."

To Hermione it seemed that Harry growled when he heard Draco's voice.

"Malfoy, I would've thought being around this many 'common' wizards would give you hives?"

They all turned their attention to Lucius and his son standing on stairs adjacent to their own.

Draco sneered next to Ron.

"Didn't know you Weasley's could afford an event like this?"

Ron was about to respond when Arthur stepped in as Draco hushed in the presence of the eldest Wasley male. Arthur and Lucius walked in as they told their children to walk on. Before Harry could turn a cane shot out and landed on his shoulder, he gave Lucius a glare that sent chills down Hermione's back.

"Better be careful Mr. Potter, it's getting dangerous out there."

Harry replied with a venomous tone.

"You had better be careful yourself Mr. Malfoy, wouldn't want the Ministry to know where your **true** allegiances lay."

Hermione quickly grabbed cane and threw it off of Harry's shoulder. Next placing both of her hands on his back in an attempt to keep him moving, and to get as much distance between her best friend and the damn Malfoy's. Harry relented in his staring battle and the two caught up with the group as they continued to their spot. They reached a rafter that overlooked the entire pitch and Hermione was in awe.

The entire place was abuzz with tens of thousands of witches and wizards with fireworks going off in every direction. Large lights were being angled in every which way eliciting screams of joy from the viewers. This. Was. Amazing.

Finally forming a line across the platform Hermione ended up sandwiched between Harry and Mr. Weasley. With Ginny, Ron, and Fred and George to Harry's left they all let out screams of joy as a spotlight hit their own location. All of a sudden a loud whoosh was heard over their heads. The group ducked on instinct but were rewarded by a team of Quidditch players flying over head. Decked in green the group flew straight up and as they passed over the other side of the stadium fireworks lept from the back of their brooms. The sparkling lights turned into a giant dancing leprechaun which elicited even more screams from Hermione and everyone else. Enjoying the spectacle the group watched as the Irish came back down and hovered in unison as they watched their handy work. All of a sudden a crash of flyers came through the leprechaun and even more cheers erupted from the crowd. Clad in red flying robes the Bulgarian team swept through the Irish as one of their flyers broke away. What appeared to be a young wizard flew up and did a flip off of his broom landing back down on it perfectly. Hermione just rolled her eyes and shook her head as everyone else seemed impressed by the dangerous stunt.

After the show that each team put on Minister Fudge spoke welcoming them to the cup and setting down the basic rules for what was to follow during the match. Once his speech was over he lifted his wand and shot out a bright lumos which signaled the start of the game. Both teams took off in what could only be described as a blur of technicality, with each team whizzing by the other in an attempt to score and defend. Hermione turned her attention to Harry enjoying his loud and continuous screams. She might not have cared much about the actual match, but seeing him enjoy himself was enough to leave her feeling elated.

'_The only time that I've ever seen Harry this happy was when he received his firebolt from Sirius, or after we were in the forest last year and he thought that the patronus that had saved us was his fathers... Okay Hermione, don't bring up such sad thoughts now.'_

She was shaken from her thoughts by an excited Harry who said something about 'Krum doing a dime turn' which she had no bearings as to what that meant. Nodding in excitement more over his own she nodded happily and returned to watching the match. After Mr. Weasley noticed that the time was nearly midnight he notified the young group that it was time to head back to the tent. And so after a loud walk back to their lodging the group rushed into their makeshift home in high spirits. Mr. Weasley went to start a very late dinner while everyone else piled into the living room. Hermione took a seat while Ginny walked around the room looking for a snack. Ron hopped up onto a small end table spouting on about Viktor Krum being the great thing next to flying itself. Fred and George pranced around him mimicking his words through exaggerated movements, while Harry stood behind one of the pillars with his head poking off of the side. The entire scene brought Hermione into a fitful laugh.

Ginny walked in front of Ron and looked at her brother like he was a raving lunatic.

"So when are you going to profess your undying love for him Ron?"

The twins fake swooned while Ron went red in the face.

"Shut it Gin! Krum is the best seeker in the world, and..."

Everyone laughed at Ron's response before Arthur rushed out of the tent with a look of worry displayed on his face. No one took any notice except for Hermione who stood suddenly and looked in the direction of the door. With her own expression growing solemn Harry took notice and the two made eye contact as they tried to discern why Mr. Weasley had left. Out of nowhere he burst through the entrance of the tent and with a near yelling quieted the lot.

"Hush all of you! We need to go now! Grab your backpacks and wands and lets go!"

Ginny in a high pitched tone responded.

"But Dad why? What's going on?"

Arthur ran to his room to get his pack and shot back.

"No time! Just do as I say!"

Before another question came up a flurry of shrill screams echoed into the tent. Every one of their faces contorted in horror as they froze. Arthur peaked back and this time at the top of his lungs yelled.

"NOW!"

The group of young witches and wizards responded with rushing to their own corners of the tent speedily getting their bags together and with firm grips grabbing their wands. In a few seconds they were all following Arthur out of the tent after he poked his head out to see if it was all clear. Arthur lead while Ginny fell behind him with the twins on either side of their sister with wands at the ready. Ron, Harry, and Hermione brought up the rear as they followed the Weasley's in front of them. Hermione placed her left hand on Ron's shoulder as he led upfront while her right hand was tightly entangled with Harry's left on instinct. They walked hurriedly to try and put distance between the screams and the now billowing smoke that was starting to grow in the encampment.

Chaos was everywhere.

Witches and wizards running running beside them, trying to get away just as they were. Hermione looked on in horror as people were shoved, pushed, and tripped in the stampede. She felt a strong squeeze in her right hand, and when she glanced down to Harry and her's joined hands she looked up into his strikingly green eyes and they gave her a small boost of confidence.

They would make it out of this.

Strengthening her resolve she squeezed his hand and Ron's shoulder letting the two know she was there. Ron just nodded as they continued forward trying to stay together in the chaos that surrounded them.

'_How could this have happened? There are so many aurors around that no one would dare to attack this event. Unless...'_

Suddenly her heart dropped.

Hermione's right hand had gone slack and was missing the calloused hand that was previously entangled with her own. Bolting her head backwards she saw Harry fall behind into a wall of Wizards who were trying to brush past them all. Hermione's eyes widened with terror as her body kicked in on it's own accord. She screamed Harry's name multiple times which brought the attention of Ron who halted his progress forward. He steadied Hermione as people brushed passed them but somehow kept moving both of them forward. Harry was being pulled in the opposite direction as he screamed both of their names. Tears of fear and frustration started to form in Hermione's eyes as she fought the crowd trying to reach Harry.

She would not leave him alone.

Hermione pushed and shoved her way in the crowd with all of her might, but to no avail Harry started to disappear from sight. She fought all the harder to get to her raven hair friend, yet it wasn't enough. She along with Ron were pulled by the stampede of people and she lost sight of Harry. Hermione kept crying his name as Ron held her hand tight trying to keep the both of them on their feet. After what seemed like an eternity of being jostled around around like a pinball machine they were reunited with the rest of the Weasley's outside of the encampment. Hermione's voice was hoarse and tears streaked her pale cheeks as she looked around fervently for Harry. Everyone's expressions shown worry and fear as they also looked around for Harry in the outskirts of the encampment. Realizing he didn't make it out Hermione turned to Ron quickly.

"We have to go back!"

He stood there frozen.

"Are you bloody mad? We barely made it out the first round! Harry probably ended up on the other side or something! If we stay here he'll show up eventua.."

Hermione glared.

"Ronald! We can't just leave him in there! He could have gotten hurt, or worse... We have to find him!"

Mr. Weasley studied the determination on the young witches face, nothing was going to stop her and he knew it. He stepped forward and spoke sternly.

"Hermione. Ron. You to go back to the camp site and try to see if you can find any traces of where Harry might have ended up. If you don't' find anything in fifteen minutes then come back to this exact spot, do you understand?"

Hermione nodded.

"Yes Mr. Weasley, Ronald let's go."

Ron nodded with a tired sigh and they were off back into the encampment, wands at the ready just in case. Ron took in the sights of the burnt tents and scorched ground with a queasy stomach. While Hermione only focused on looking for any traces of where Harry might have ended up. They carefully made it back to the spot of where their tent had been set up, but now it was nothing but a scorched pile of ash. Moving on Hermione started to yell Harry's name.

"Harry! Where are you!? Harry!"

Her voice echoed through the smoking field as Ron joined in. They continued their campaign of yells until finally Hermione heard a voice that sounded like music itself.

"Over here!"

Hermione followed the echoes of the voice until her eyes landed on a sight that nearly made her heart leap from her chest. There stood Harry Potter covered in soot, hair disheveled (if that was even possible), and glasses still as askew as ever. Hermione rushed forward and nearly tackled him in a very strong embrace. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she clasped onto him for dear life. He returned the gesture burying his face into the crook of her neck. The two held onto each other just enjoying the warmth that emanated from their bodies. A few tears of happiness fell from Hermione's eyes as she strengthened her hold over him, and even just him chuckling lightly caused vibrations to carry through her chest. An audible cough was heard as Harry opened his eyes to see a smiling Ron standing before him. Harry tried to let go of hermione, but she wouldn't budge.

"Hey Hermione you're kind of choking me here."

She let out a muffled 'deal with it' before finally loosening her arms and meeting his gaze. Harry gave her a lopsided grin and she took this as a final sign that he was really here and alive. Stepping back Ron and Harry shared a quick one armed hug. Ron stepped back as the trio made a circle about to question their friend. Yet, before they got a chance they looked up to see what looked like a skull with a snake coming out of it's mouth. They had no clue what the sign meant, but Harry let out a cry of agony and brought his hand up to his scar. Hermione wrapped an arm around his shoulder as she leaned in about to ask him what was wrong. Then out of nowhere the sound of multiple apparitions hit their ears. Next came the sounds of multiple _stupefies_ that came whizzing overhead. Hermione forced Harry and herself to duck and Ron followed suit.

Suddenly the angry voice of Arthur Weasley could be heard.

"Stop! Stop! That's my boy!"

The wizards seemed to stop their advancement on the small group and Mr. Weasley came and wrapped them all in a hug. he checked to see if they were all right and everyone gave a yes except for Harry who still held his scar. An older man came forward and asked who cast what he called a 'dark mark' which Hermione remembered was Voldemorts sign. Tightening her hold on her best friend Harry pointed in a direction saying that he saw a man run off that way. The wizards took off on Harry's word and she felt his shoulders relax as the tension of the situation ebbed off a bit.

Harry gave Hermione a look that she knew as 'we'll talk about it later' and she gave a worried but agreeing nod. The four started their walk back to the portkey and to meeting the others. And along the way Hermione could only grimace.

'_So much for a safe year.'_

* * *

Well eyes are a bit burnt out but I hope you enjoyed the ride, until next time. Oh and thanks for the reviews! I really took them to heart :)


	3. Not the Same

Let's get to it. Enjoy this chapter. I don't own Harry Potter. And stuff... Enjoy!

* * *

**Not the Same**

The fallout from the fiasco at the Quidditch World Cup was blamed on degranged psychos who were just trying to cause panic, and not on the death eaters who were seen by a plethora of victims there. The Daily Prophet had skewed the story apparently on Fudges request in order to not elicit an 'unnecessary panic'. Hermione huffed as she read the blatantly misleading article written by one of her least favorite columnists Rita Skeeter.

'_That woman wouldn't know true journalism even if she was forced to read every single New York Times Post since the beginning of its publication. Honestly! Where does she come off not warning the public about the Death Eaters!'_

Hermione currently sat fuming at the article as her friends around her took their seats in the cabin. The trio had arrived to Kings Cross station not twenty minutes before the train had closed its doors in preparation for departure. They had scurried to get on and to find an empty compartment which luckily they sequestered if not without a few glares from a small group of second year Hufflepuffs they had beat out to the spot. Harry took the seat next to Hermione and the looked window, while Ron took the seat opposite from the both of them as he started to drabble on about the Cup being canceled due to the attack. His tirade continued seemingly unbeknownst to both Harry and Hermione whose minds were currently focused on other topics.

Harry was peering out the window with clouded eyes not really paying attention to the rolling hills and small rivers passing by. It seemed as if nothing in the world existed except for what was going on in that raven haired head of his. Hermione's brow furrowed as she studied his expressionless demeanor.

'_Ever since the attack on the Cup he's retreated from everyone, I can barely get a word out of him let alone what's really going on in his head. If he'd just talk to me then I could help! But, of course he has to do the entire moody teenager thing.'_

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes trying to quell the growing worry and frustration that had started to bubble up from her stomach. Harry would tell her what was going on eventually, she just had to wait out the current wave of silence that had fallen over him.

"Hey I'm going to go use the bathroom since you two are off in Neverland."

Ron raised from his seat stretching and gave both of his best friends a strange glance as he exited the compartment. Hermione followed his departure and as soon as the door clicked shut she placed her paper down and turned her attention to Harry. Gently prodding his shoulder she tried to garner some sort of response from him, but it didn't work. He just sat there staring out the window like a frozen statue.

"Harry are you alright?"

Her tone was etched with worry, but still no response.

Hermione finally raised her voice.

"Harry!"

He snapped his head to return her frustrated gaze with surprise.

"Hermione what!?"

She backed away a bit shocked at his tone.

"What do you mean what? I've been trying to get your attention for the last minute with no response!"

Leaning the back of his head against the wall he shrugged.

"Sorry I was just out of it, you know?"

Nodding sympathetically Hermione studied her best friend before replying.

"Yes I understand, after the attack it's been all that I can think about also."

Harry smiled a little as he shook his head in agreement thankful that Hermione understood him so well. One thing that Hermione prided herself on was knowing what troubled her friends, especially when it came to Harry. It had become second nature to guess at what was bothering him, and in all actuality it made her feel better to know that she was one of the people that could actually help him. She had no clue why, but when Harry was happy so was she. Brushing off the thought she continued her exploration into his current problem.

"So is that why you have been so distant lately?"

He stared at her confusedly.

"What are you talking about?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on Harry, you've been completely walled off from everyone. The closest sentence that I've received from you in the past few days was 'Hey can you pass the toast?'"

He chuckled at her failed attempt to copy his voice which elicited a lopsided smile from Hermione.

Trying to get back to a serious discussion Hermione continued.

"Really though Harry... Is that all that has been on your mind? Did you have another dream about.."

Harry abruptly tore his gaze from Hermione and searched out of the window for something, anything that wasn't her at the moment.

'_Gotcha.'_

"Harry James Potter! You said that you would tell me if you had another nightmare about Voldemort!"

He locked eyes with Hermione and she searched his serious gaze for an answer.

"Hermione it wasn't much okay. It was the same one as before dark hallway, old man, and all. Nothing new, just the same old nightmare."

Harry slouched upon finishing his account and Hermione leaned forward softly touching his shoulder for support.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know how much of a bother it must be to have this same nightmare."

He just gave Hermione a tired smile and a sideway glance.

"They haven't been as intense as they use to, less so since the cup."

Hermione seemed content with his answer (as much as she could be with nightmares of Voldemort and dark hallways) so she dropped the subject. Harry turned his head back out the window while Hermione stared on at her best friend with worry still etched on her face. Ron returned to the cabin with a mouth full of chocolate frog and surveyed the scene before him. Still looking confused he sat down and Hermione shook her head in disgust. Harry glanced briefly at the redhead and released a laugh that instantly softened Hermione's eyes. She peered over at Harry and let out a deep breath. How this boy could go from moody and distant to contagiously happy she would never understand. Yet she only cared that he was happy, that's all that she ever wanted. Ron just stared at the two wide eyed and let out a muffled.

"W..hat?"

* * *

The trio exited the train dressed in their school robes along with the rest of the students and made their way to the castle in the carriages. Hermione again sat next to Harry with Ginny to her left, Ron across from her, and Neville to his right. They started to converse about rumors of a large event going coming to Hogwarts this year. None of the young Witches and Wizards knew exactly what all the excitement was about but they conversed upon theories both sane and insane as evident with the 'Snap trying to take over Hogwarts' theory. When they finally reached the castle they exited the carriage and made their way up the stone steps to the Gryffindor tower. When they reached the main courtyard that led to the great hall the group noticed a mob of students standing at the edge of the green square that overlooked the side of the cliff that Hogwarts was perched on. Investigating the strange occurrence Harry made his way to an arch way that had fewer students lining it, followed by Hermione and the rest of the group. Noticing Fred and George along with a few familiar faces Hermione finally broke and asked what was going on.

"George do you know what all the commotion is about?"

Turning with a mischievous glint in his eye he responded.

"Apparently something big is about to arrive."

Fred chimed in.

"From what I've overheard from the Ravenclaws it's a ship!"

George looked at his twin with an all knowing frown.

"I heard it was a flying carriage!"

The two went on and on over who was right and Hermione just rolled her eyes at their show of idiocy. Moving past them she grabbed Harry's arm and the two found an empty archway that was sooned filled by herself, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Fred and George. As they chatted on what the mysterious sight would be there eyes bolted to two occurrences that left them speechless. Hermione tightened her grip on Harry's arm as she inwardly smirked to herself.

'_They were both right"_

In the sky flew a beautifully decorated carriage which was being pulled by what looked to be marble white pegasus's. It flew gracefully to the castle seemingly weightless on the wind. Below it on the water was what looked to be a tiny dingy. But, the tiny dingy grew in size and more of the ship below emerged from the water turning from what one would call unimpressive to overly impressive. The ship was the size of a full clipper and the outside was a deep blood red maroon with a flag that Hermione recognized as the national Bulgarian flag. Everyone was in awe as the ship finally came into harbor on the coast and the carriage landed over and behind in the castle out of their line of vision. Hermione turned to Harry with a bright smile who had his own beaming expression.

"This year won't be the same, will it?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

Harry's own voice was filled with excitement.

"I don't think it will."

The two friends shared a content gaze as their conversation was cut off from wolf whistles coming from the direction of Fred and George.

"You two getting a little cozy I see."

Fred nudged George with wagging eyebrows.

"These two seem to be a little too comfortable with each other Georgy."

Hermione was confused until she realized she still had her arm hooked around Harry's. She stared wide eyed into Harry's own dark green eyes and released her grasp. Backing away and feeling a blush growing on her face she huffed and stormed off into the castle cursing the twins under her breath. All Harry heard as she stormed off was 'not like that...'. Harry gave the twins a stern look as he followed after her with Ginny, Neville, and a slightly glowering Ron. The twins looked at each other and then back at the retreating group.

In the uninsion they spoke with an innocent tone.

"Was it something we said?"

The group disbanded once they reached the Gryffindor tower with Hermione bolting up to her room leaving them all confused, especially Harry who just wanted to know if his best friend was alright. Ginny gave them all a weak wave and turned to follow the stomping Hermione to her room. When she reached Hermione's dormitory she knocked, and was greeted with an angry 'come in'. When she opened the door she had to stifle a laugh. Hermione was stomping around the room forcefully putting her clothes into the drawers by her bedside. Ginny took a seat on the bed to the right of Hermione's and just let the girl act out her frustration upon the innocent clothing.

"Did the clothes insult your books? Or is that just how Hermione Granger unpacks her clothing?"

Hermione spun around with a look of anger displayed across her features.

"Where do they get the nerve to tease me like that!"

Ginny just shrugged.

"I don't know Hermione, it's just their way of joking around."

Hermione glared at her female friends statement.

"Well it's absolutely childish and inappropriate. It's not as if Harry and I are all over each other at every moment!"

A knowing smile appeared on Ginny's face and it unnerved Hermione.

"Well... you two do seem closer lately. I mean look at the week before the cup! His head was laying on your lap while the rest of us were out flying around for one.."

Hermione snapped at the insinuation.

"So? He just came over and plopped down after beating you all at catching that beat up old snitch! It didn't mean anything, he's my best friend!"

Ginny just shook her head and got up to leave. Before the red head left the door Hermione could have sworn she heard her say 'keep telling yourself that..'. Hermione turned and finished unpacking all of her clothes in a fury, afterwards falling onto her bed face first. She eventually turned her head to look out of the window by her bedside and tried to calm her mind.

'_Harry's just my best friend... right?'_

* * *

When Hermione noticed that it was close to dinner time she finally descended from her dormitory with the hopes that no one would bring up her very 'minor' blow up from before. Cringing at the thought of having to deal with more of the twins jokes. She cautiously gazed around the common room noting that most of the students had already headed down. Her eyes continued to scan the room until they fell onto the top of a very messy mop of black hair that was currently situated in one of the arm chairs that faced the large fireplace that Harry, Ron, and herself usually sat around during their studies. Smiling to herself that Harry had waited for her (she assumed that Ron had already rushed to get food) she made her way silently to behind the chair. When she was right up against it she quickly wrapped both of her arms around the sides and patted each of her targets shoulders. The male who jumped up let out a yelp of surprise that caused giggles to escape from her delicate lips.

Harry did a 180 degree turn when leaping up from his chair and glared at his attacker until his eyes recognized that it was Hermione in front of him. His stern gaze was softened at the sight and sound of Hermione's laughter and big smile.

"You are evil you know that?"

Hermione just tilted her head.

"No one ever suspects the bookworm."

Laughing Harry retorted.

"I guess you're right on that one, I still remember Malfoy's face from when you decked him last year."

Hermione stepped closer punching Harry softly on his chest.

"He still flinches whenever I clench my fist, and let that be a lesson to you Potter. I'm not as physically weak as I may seem."

Harry put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Never said you were."

She just smiled and noticed again the room was nearly empty.

"I guess we should make our way down to the Great Hall, we don't want to miss the other schools arriving."

Harry nodded and as she turned to leave he caught her wrist gently. She brought her attention back to Harry who had a strange look of concern on his face.

"Hermione, were you okay earlier? Usually the twins jokes don't get you so riled up."

She searched his gaze for something, he couldn't tell.

Finally she let out a small sigh.

"I'm fine Harry, I was just a little grumpy from something I read in one of my books earlier.."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed.

"This whole 'I know when you're lying' thing goes two ways Granger, so please just tell me what's going on?

Hermione dropped her gaze knowing full well that he indeed did know when she was lying, how could he not with all that they have been through?

"It's just... I don't like it when people tease me, especially when it comes to our friendship!"

Her head shot up on the last part.

"I've just had enough of people making snide comments here and there just because we're close! Oh, I'm sorry that my best mate just happens to be a guy, do they expect us not to have any form of physical contact just because we're of the opposite gender!?"

Hermione's voice was now raised a few octaves as her face started to turn red with apparent anger. Harry just put his hands on her shoulder and gently squeezed.

"Hermione I know it gets rough sometimes when people tease you, especially with having me as a friend..."

She tried to interject.

"Harry you're my friend no mat.."

"Hermione.."

She calmed a little.

"Sorry..."

"But, don't let it get to you. For one the twins always see just how far they can go with others. They're especially sorry and didn't mean to make you so angry."

She nodded slightly.

"I know.."

He smiled a crooked smile.

"And when it comes to anyone else, they can sod off. They're just jealous they don't have the smartest Witch at Hogwarts as one of their best friends."

Hermione fought the growing smile that was reach at her lips and looked away trying her hardest not to let Harry win this round.

But, he did.

She returned his brilliant green gaze and finally relaxed her shoulders. Harry pulled his hands away and placed them in his pockets signalling the end of their previous discussion.

"Thank you Harry... For..Everything."

He just shrugged.

"Don't worry about it, now lets get out of here before Ron eats all of the food."

They both laughed at the thought of their other best mate with mouths full of food. Before leaving the portrait hole Hermione turned to Harry one more time which stopped them briefly.

"When did you get so attentive to a girls feelings?"

He looked up for a moment then back at her with a glint in his eye.

"I guess spending a few years with a girl constantly telling you to try and understand women has it's benefits."

Hermione bit her lip and shook her head at Harry, he really did listen...

They left the portrait hole and made their way to the Great Hall to view the entrance of the other schools and to catch up with the rest of their friends that they had missed over the summer. The two entered the hall after a few brisk minutes and were greeted of the familiar sight of the large hall. Four rows of tables were set up with chatting students of all ages sitting comfortably next to each other. Hermione and Harry quickly made their way over to where Ron, Neville, and Ginny were sitting. Ginny saw the two and motioned for Neville to scoot over to fit the two in. Harry took a seat next to Neville while Hermione sat to the left of Harry and next to Ginny. Ron peered at the two expectantly.

"Oi, where have you two been?"

Hermione responded before Harry got the chance.

"I was in my room reading, and Harry waited for me to come down **before** heading down to get some food."

Her tone was not amused as Ron slouched in his seat knowing that both Harry and her would have waited for him. The small group made conversation with each other until finally Dumbledore stood at the professors table and brought their attention to the front of the room.

"Students if I may have your attention. Most of you might have noticed or overheard the rumors of other schools staying with us this year."

A large amount of chatter erupted before being silenced again by Dumbledore's strong voice.

"Well the rumors are correct, as this year we shall have the honor of hosting a most ancient and honorable event."

He paused looking around the room cheerfully.

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament."

That's when the entire hall boomed with excitement as those who knew about the tournament explained it to their friends while the others listened with awe. Hermione turned her head to Harry with gleaming eyes as he met her gaze.

"Hermione what's the Tri-Wizard Tournament?"

"Honestly Harry have you read any of the history books that I have sent you for your birthday?"

He arched an eyebrow trying to remember if he had causing Hermione to huff.

"Well, it's a tournament that was started in 1294 with the goal of choosing one Witch or Wizard from each school participating to be the champion. The champion would go down in legend as the greatest Witch or Wizard of that generation. Each schools chosen individual would have to face three challenges that would test their intelligence, strength, and courage to find out who truly was the best of the schools."

Harry soaked in everything that she had just explained with ernest and wide open eyes. Hermione blushed slightly at the way he was giving her all of his attention.

'_Merlin his eyes are so green... Stop it Hermione, back to reality.'_

Hermione quickly averted her attention to the food right in front of her trying hard to lose Harry's attention. Which worked as he turned to talk to Neville and Ron about who they thought would be chosen. Filch came running into the hall awkwardly and whispered to Dumbledore once he reached the professors table. Dumbledore nodded his head to whatever Filch had told him in secret and ran back out the doors with a limp. Dumbledore rose to address his students about the incoming schools.

"Students I would like to first welcome the beautiful ladies of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic."

The doors of the Great Hall opened suddenly as a large group of incredibly attractive young witches entered through the doorway. They were clad in soft sky blue dresses with matching hats. They each wore a pair of low heels that seemed to float across the ground. Behind them and towering over all of the witches was the tallest woman Hermione had ever seen.

'_She must be a half giant like Hagrid!'_

The witches sauntered in unity as they made their way to the front of the room. Every few steps they would glide their arms down in a faux bow releasing a sigh with each one. Hermione and Ginny both nearly gagged at the heavy display of 'femininity' that these witches were exuding. Hermione also noticed that all of the boys around the hall were whooping and hollering at the French witches. She sneered along with Ginny as Ron was yelling the loudest with his eyes drawn to the silver haired witch who led the pack. All of the male eyes in the hall seemed to fixate on this one witch and Hermione just shook her head in disappointment. She gazed over at Harry who was on one knee to get a better view. Before she mentally reprimanded her dark haired friend it was apparent that he at least wasn't fixated on the witch in front but the entire show that was being put on. He sat down first and excitedly shot out hundreds of questions to Hermione about what French magic was like, if they had a ministry similar to theirs, and others that she could only answer so fast.

'_He's more enthralled with their culture versus their physical appearances, Harry do you know how great of a guy you are?'_

She answered with raised eyebrows content with the fact that he was now only paying attention to her as she spoke. It may have been a little selfish, but when Harry's attention was on her Hermione relished the time. It seemed as if people were put off my her ability to answer most questions given to her, but Harry only seemed to find it helpful. Their conversation died down when the doors flew open again this time entering was a group of strong looking wizards. The young males were clad in maroon pants and buttoned up shirts. With each of their expressions showing scowls and disinterest in their surroundings. In the middle of the group stood a tall, tan skinned, and bearded wizard. On his left was the wizard that Hermione knew as Viktor Krum, this time both the guys and girls erupted in unison. The wizards put on a great show as they passed, with Viktor momentarily making eye contact with Hermione. She was frozen as he was staring intently with those strong dark eyes, and Ginny nudged her side once he broke their gaze and continued on. Hermione just scowled at her friend and turned to look at Harry who if she didn't know any better was glaring at the Bulgarian seeker.

Hermione squeezed Harry's lower arm under the table concerned with his sudden change of mood.

"Harry are you alright?"

He broke his glare and quickly turned his head to Hermione's with raised eyebrows and seemingly no clue that he was just glaring daggers in Krums direction.

"Oh, I'm fine Hermione! Nothing to worry about."

She nodded concerningly but dropped the subject.

Dumbledore greeted each of the head masters with a warm smile and continued on to introduce the Durmstrang Institute. He explained more about the tournament and the dangers that would arise, along with the concept of each school choosing a champion. When the cup that would choose the champions was brought out Dumbledore let a man named Barty Crouch speak. Crouch went on to explain the finer rules of the tournament along with the fact that this tournament would have an age limit of 17. The crowd of students screamed in protest until Dumbledore silenced them with a deafening 'Quiet!'. As Crouch finished his explanation an ominous storm grew over head on the ceiling that was neutralized by their new Professor for Defence Against the Dark Arts named Alastor Moody. Once the excitement of the tournament settled down everyone in the hall started to actually eat the food that was settled in front of them. When Hermione went to pick up her fork she immediately realized she still had her hand wrapped around Harry's forearm. Pulling away with a quiet 'sorry' he just looked down and then back up at her with a small smile. Smiling herself Hermione turned her focus to finishing the food that was on her plate. Once they had finished up dinner and their conversations Hermione, Harry, and Ron walked back up to the common room discussing everything from the tournament to how the classes would be arranged this year with new schools in the picture.

They entered through the Fat Lady and found the common room to be abuzz with excitement over subjects they had just covered. Hermione looked at a clock that was on a wall to her right and noted that it was close to time for bed.

"You two had better get a headstart on getting to bed, tomorrow is going to be hectic with the castle being even more crowded."

Ron just rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on Hermione it's only ten, why not stay up and celebrate with everyone else?"

She rolled her own eyes.

"Ronald I don't care what everyone else is doing, we would all be exhausted tomorrow morning if we stayed up with the others!"

Harry stepped between his two friends knowing this would go on forever.

"Look why don't you two just relax. Ron you go and enjoy the party with everyone else, and Hermione why don't you just head up to your room and get some sleep. See? Problem solved."

They both nodded in defeat only to have the same words escape from their mouths.

"What are you going to do Harry?"

They spoke in unison only to glare angrily at each other. Harry's gaze went back and forth before finally settling on Hermione's own. She looked at him with her soft brown eyes, care and worry evident in her gaze.

Harry broke.

Turning to Ron he gave a dejected tone.

"Mate I think I'm going to crash, we do have to be up early tomorrow for Transfiguration anyways."

Ron scoffed and turned to walk away.

"Whatever! Enjoy your beauty sleep."

As his form retreated into the mass of Gryffindor students Harry tiredly closed his eyes and let out a deep breathe. Hermione stepped forward with a soothing tone.

"Harry I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to turn into such a big mess, I just wanted all of us to be rested for tomorrow..."

Harry opened his eyes and gave her a small grin.

"I know Hermione, Ron's just been acting up a bit lately. He'll be alright."

Nodding slowly Hermione cast her head down berating herself for being so pushy. She knew that Ron was hot tempered when he was told what to do, but it was in her nature to be strong willed. She felt a strong hand being placed on the top of her head that caused her to look up. Harry had leaned down a bit to meet her at eye level.

"Don't go looking all moody, that's my job."

She laughed softly.

"Well maybe I felt like running you out of business?"

Harry stuck his tongue out at her.

"Sorry, I've been in this game way too long to be run out by someone as high strong as you."

Hermione playfully pushed his, but he barely budged.

Harry had straightened up and stretched his long arms above his head.

"Well I guess we should head to bed, since it was someone's bright idea to get some rest before tomorrow."

Hermione nodded and responded to his tone with a contagious grin.

"Well goodnight Harry, sleep well and please have good dreams tonight."

Harry also nodded.

"Same for you Hermione, I'll see you tomorrow morning."

She spontaneously hugged him, wrapping her arms around his torso and squeezing him just enough that he responded strongly. His arms wrapped around her back and she brought her head to the crook of his neck. Sighing at the warmth that she felt coming off of his body Hermione felt happier at this moment than she had ever been. The two retracted their arms and backed away each sporting a large and goofy grin. Harry turned to leave and before he was out of earshot he turned his head.

"Sweet dreams!"

Hermione brought her hands behind her back.

"You too Harry."

Hermione turned herself and climbed the stairs to her dorm.

She would most definitely sleep well tonight.

* * *

Boom another chapter down... this story may end up being a bit longer than I previously thought.. But it will be done! Until next time :) oh and thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot my friends.


	4. It's Up to Me

Here my friends is the newest chapter. It's a little shorter than the others, but that's because it was supposed to be coupled with the last one... Well I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**It's Up to Me**

The weeks that followed the arrival of the Beauxbatons and Dunstrange students coupled with the announcement of the Tri-Wizard Tournament were hectic to say the least. Hogwarts was abuzz with constant chatter and energy as many of the younger students complained about the age restrictions with a few trying their best to bypass the cups anti-age detections. Fred and George were the closest at getting their names into the cup, but of course they failed in the end. Hermione only shook her head as she currently sat on her bed trying to read her Ancient Runes book. She remembered the twin's being thrown from the circle of light that surrounded the cup after ingesting some foul smelling liquid that had given them a false hope of entering their names. At first it seemed to work with the cheers of the students in the room cascading off of the wall, then suddenly the twins were cast back forcefully away from the cup. When they rose their hair had grown in long, white, with thick beards and all. Everyone laughed as the twins fought each other blaming the other for the failure of their plan.

All of a sudden the hall had gone quiet, and when Hermione followed the gaze of the other students even her interest had been peeked. Into the hall walked Viktor Krum surrounded by other Durmstrang students who followed curtly behind their desired champion. Viktor had paused on the spot of putting his name into the cup and made direct eye contact with Hermione. She had lowered her eyebrows slightly trying to discern the reason he was paying attention to her. Not being able to find a reason she just casted her eyes back down to her book letting the words take her away to a different world. Viktor stayed glued to the spot for a few short moments before finally leaving the hall with his other students following.

When Hermione looked up again her attention was instantly brought to her raven haired best friend who stood next to Ron with a definite scowl on his face. Ron was talking to circles around Harry who didn't seem to take any notice, and when he finally came back to reality Hermione noted that his head shot directly to her location. She had pretended to continue reading her book, but her mind could not get over the fact that Harry was still focused on her. Her face warmed at the fact that she now knew Harry was glaring at Viktors seeming interest in herself. She couldn't tell at that moment if his anger was directed at Viktor for friendly reasons or...

Hermione let out a huff as she fell back onto her bed. Lately she was feeling confused when it came to anything that involved Harry. On one hand they were getting along better than they ever had in the previous years, and that was saying something.

They shared more laughs.

_She noticed how he went out of his way to include her in Ron's and his inside jokes._

They had deeper conversations.

_Harry now came to her with his nightmares sharing any detail that he could think of._

They held more physical contact..

_Their hands would graze more often. He would lay his head on her lap whenever they were sitting in the common room. Her head would find his shoulder as she went over his essays._

Their friendship held more importance to her than any book, spell, or any form of magic that existed in the world. And that's when she started noticing the change. She would blush whenever she was under his intense emerald gaze as they shared more and more moments together. Her eyes instantly gazed around a room when she entered trying to spot the mop of dark messy hair that she had become so accustomed to. Her skin would tingle with even the slightest graze of skin that happened between the two. Hermione's mind was twisted as she contrasted the similarities between their relationship from then to now and she couldn't figure out a reason. Ginny's words from earlier started to play in her head, but her current train of thought was derailed when she felt a pillow hit her face. Yelping in surprise she shot straight up ready to berate whoever had just assaulted her with a flipping pillow! She searched around the room from her bed, but no culprit could be seen. Narrowing her eyes she smirked when the realization hit her.

"Harry take of that blasted cloak!"

The familiar sound of a laugh that was right on the cusp of manhood hit her ears causing her smirk to grow into a full blown smile. Appearing a few feet from her bed was none other than a bright eyed and laughing Harry.

"You should have seen your face! You looked like you were going to hex someone into oblivion."

His laughs were cut short when Hermione rapidly appeared in front of him wand pointed up at his chest. His hands shot up in response and his eyebrows raised.

"Who says I shouldn't still hex **you **into oblivion?"

In a higher tone he responded.

"Well I'd reckon you'd have trouble hexing me since I have your wand."

She quirked an eyebrow.

"But I have my..."

In a less than a second his hand shot towards her wand and snatched it out of her grip. Hermione just gawked at the fact that her wand had just been stolen so fast even without a spell.

"Harry! Give me back my wand!"

Smiling devilishly he peered at her.

"Not until you say the magic words."

She growled.

"Honestly! Give me back..."

"Not what I wanted to hear."

She growled again.

"But!"

Harry stepped back about to turn away which caused Hermione to nearly yell.

"Fine!"

She tried to compose herself as she continued.

"May I please have my wand back?"

Harry stopped his trek backwards and beamed.

"Sure, I don't know why you didn't just ask for it back earlier?"

He handed her wand back in fake innocence which brought out a growl of resentment from her.

"You're a prat sometimes you know that?"

He just shrugged and smiled.

"Only for you."

She furrowed her brow, he was not charming his way out of this one.

"Stealing my wand! How can you think that's funny?"

Harry reached into his bag which was lazily held on his side pulling out something.

"Because I got you...this!"

In his hands was situated the newest revised edition of The History of Hogwarts. Hermione's eyes grew wide at the gift that he held in his hands. She stepped forward and took the book from him feeling the hard and new spine of leather in her hands. She shot her head up trying to come up with some sort of thank you.

"Harry this isn't supposed to be out for another six months! How did you?.. Oh, nevermind. Thank you so much! You shouldn't have!"

She leapt forward wrapping her arms around his larger torso with the book tightly held in her left hand. She felt his arms encircle her back and squeeze gently and he chuckled slightly at her response. She brought her head away from his chest but still held onto him enjoying the warmth that emanated from his body.

"Well Professor Flitwick gave me the address of the author and after telling them how big of a fan you were, and how you owned all of the editions since 1432 they happily sent this one as a present to their favorite reader."

Her eyes brightened even more if that was possible.

"Oh, and they signed it."

She nearly shrieked in excitement.

Her arms came from around Harry to open the cover of the book and lo and behold there were the signatures of the current editors and writers for the The History of Hogwarts. Hermione felt as his her head and her heart would explode from the feelings of gratitude that had built up over the course of a few seconds. She held the book with as much care as a mother holding her newborn for the first time. She looked into Harry's eyes with such clarity and happiness that he felt just as he did when he first discovered he was a wizard.

"Well I'm glad you liked it, I'm sorry about earlier and taking your wand and all... I just thought it'd be fun to tease you a bit... Taking your wand was a little far.."

She hushed him.

"Harry you have nothing to be sorry for. I was a little hostile with my response.. And anyways this most definitely makes up for it."

Hermione just stood with Harry clutching her book and rejoicing in the moment trying to capture every detail. This was most definitely one of the best gifts she had ever received. Harry brought his hand up to the back of his head ruffling up his dark mane.

"I guess we should head down to see who the champions will be, shouldn't we?"

Hermione had completely forgotten about the tournament or that the champions would be chosen tonight.

"You're right, lets get going."

And the two left her dorm with smiles plastered on theirs faces. Even after they entered the hall and found their seats with Ron, Neville, and the rest of the Gryffindors their mood couldn't be ruined. Dumbledore stood from the head table and the students turned their attention to the Headmaster.

"Students today is the day we choose each school's champion!"

Everyone erupted into applause.

Dumbledore uncovered the cup in front of him and and waved his hand over it which created a large blue fire that emanated from the inside of it.

"First the Beauxbatons Champion."

Out of the blue fire a delicate looking piece of parchment fluttered up. Dumbledore caught the paper and read it thoroughly before looking up.

"Fleur Delacour! Congratulations!"

Loud claps and whistles echoed off of the old walls and ceiling as Fleur made her way up to the head table to shake hands with everyone, she exited through a door to the left of the table. Dumbledore waited until another piece of parchment flew out of the cup. This time Viktor Krum boomed from Dumbledores loud voice. More applause were heard as Krum in the same fashion as Fleur shook hands at the end table and exited through the same door. Hermione looked to Ron who was screaming so loud in appreciation she thought his head would burst. Finally a third piece of parchment fluttered out of the cup and Dumbledore caught it with earnest. Hermione was more excited at finding out who the Hogwarts Champion would be.

Dumbledore read the paper and gave an all knowing smile before looking towards the Hufflepuff table.

"Cedric Diggory shall represent Hogwarts as the Champion!"

Everyone of the Hogwarts students exploded in happiness as they heard the name of their new Champion. Harry clapped hard and whooped along with the other as even Hermione partook in the hysterics surround her. When Cedric disappeared from view everyone quieted down a bit with conversations currently focused on the new found Champions. Even the head table was abuzz with prospects that were chosen. Hermione was encaptured as Harry and herself theorized about who they thought would win. Harry's money was on Cedric while Hermione reminded him that the other two were wild cards as they knew little about Fleur and Krums magic abilities. They went on and on until they were rocked by Dumbledores powerful voice.

"HARRY POTTER!"

Hermione froze and so did Harry. The look on his face as his head bolted to the direction of the cup and then to Dumbledore was stricken with fear and surprise. His name was repeated again with the same boom and echo as before. Harry tried to hide in his seat as the Gryffindors around him moved away from the now Fourth Champion minus Hermione who only moved closer wrapping her arms around his left. She squeezed with all her might as her wide eyes scanned Harry's face. Shakily she spoke to him.

"Go up Harry. Go."

He looked back at her with an expression that constricted her heart. She gave him a reassuring nod as she knew that staying at the table wouldn't solve anything. Squeezing one more time she let go of his arm and he rose slowly and made his way up to the table. Looking back one more time he met her gaze before walking swiftly into the doorway that the other Champions had previously went through. He was followed by every teacher and headmaster at the front table. The entire hall was dead silent for a few seconds, until every single student voiced up. Some were saying that Harry was a cheat, others saying it was just the Golden Boy looking for more fame, and if you listened close enough you could hear the small voice of a bushy haired Gryffindor trying to defend Harry Potter.

Hermione's voice was hoarse from the constant yelling she had done trying to convince everyone that Harry didn't put his name in.

He didn't know that level of magic yet!

He would never do such a thing for fame!

He wouldn't put himself into that kind of danger!

Harry Potter was not a cheat!

But her words fell on deaf ears.

The hall emptied as all of the students returned to their respective houses and rooms, and when Hermione reached the Gryffindor commons she was sickened at what she heard. Most of the Gryffindors attacked Harry's character with charged and ignorant words. Hermione just screamed at whoever she could find and told them that they were wrong. It was a familiar voice spouting similar words that finally pushed the bookworm over the edge. She marched fervently up to Ronald Weasley who had joined in defaming Harry's name. Hermione stopped in front of him with a look of ferocity that sent both Dean and Seamus running in opposite directions trying to hide from the coming hail storm that was an angered Hermione Granger. Ron's jaw was set as Hermione spoke in a low but angered tone.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, how dare you say those things about Harry! You're supposed to be one of his best friends!"

Ron just scoffed.

"Yeah, best mates. He didn't even tell me that he snuck his bloody name into the bloody goblet, what kind of friend is that?"

Hermione stomped her foot as her voice raised to a new octave.

"Harry would never do such a thing! Didn't you see the look on his face when his name was called?"

Ron just shrugged.

"Honestly Ronald! He looked frightened and just as confused as everyone else."

Ron sighed.

"Fine, let's say that he didn't put his name in? Who in their right mind would risk sabotaging an event that's as guarded as this one?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Who do you think? Who is constantly trying to kill Harry? Hm...Oh yes, Voldemort!"

Hermione's use of He-who-must-not-be-named brought the entire attention of the Gryffindor common room which didn't seem to phase her. Unlike Ron who was now red in the face under all of the attention. Hermione put her finger to his chest poking him strongly.

"The fact that you can call Harry your best friend when you are willing to turn your back on him before he even has a chance to defend himself is sickening."

Hermione was nearly screaming before she abruptly turned to depart to her dorm room. A path opened up to the staircase as Gryffindor students jumped out of the way in an attempt to not be run over by the fuming Hermione. Ron stood flabbergasted and embarrassed at the verbal tongue lashing that had just taken place. He did his best to look tall, but it only caused him to look around for any sort of support in which he found none.

Hermione raged up to her room muttering under her breath at how she could kill Ron for the words he had just spoke, or the fact that the Gryffindors weren't as 'loyal' as they appeared it seemed. She found herself plopped down on her bed with the curtains drawn closed; her knees pressed against her chest as her back lay against the headboard of her four postered bed. Her eyes were unfocused as the entire capacity of her brain was focused on the sole subject of Harry Potter.

Why did danger seem to follow her poor best friend? He had never been anything but kind, brave, and loyal in her eyes. He looked out for any being that was in trouble, he was loyal to the fault of giving up his life to save someone, and he loved every single one of his friends with more heart than she thought even she could muster. Harry was the kindest person Hermione knew, and it just wasn't fair that he was constantly in the middle of tragedy. Small tears started to well up in the corners of her eyes as she thought more and more about the life Harry had been subject to. Yet she closed her eyes shut shaking her head from left to right.

No.

She wouldn't cry over what she didn't have control over.

Hermione's eyes opened and in them a new resolve was born. She couldn't do anything about Harry's past, but she could do something about his future. She would focus on helping Harry in anyway that she could to get through this tournament, and first to do that she would need to find him. She jumped from her bed and hurriedly made her way down from the dorms and past the common room, though not before she smirked at the way her fellow students steered clear of her speedily moving form. She deduced that the meeting the champions must have been having was most likely in Dumbledore's office, and that's where she went to look first. She stopped in front of a stone Gargoyle and racked her brain trying to think of a password. Her cheeks scrunched slightly as she ran through hundreds of possible words until finally...

"Jellybeans!"

Escaped her soft pink lips.

A spiral staircase grew from the floor as the Gargoyle spun upwards motioning for her to follow. When she finished ascending to a small hallway from the staircase she briefly walked to the door that led to Dumbledore's office. Pushing open the door she rushed in and spotted the dark haired boy that had saved her life multiple times. She nearly ran to where he was standing which happened to be in the middle of all three Headmasters, the other Champions, and a few ministry workers including the Minister of Magic himself. Harry's head turned to with wide eyes as Hermione made eye contact with him. She rushed passed the group and locked arms with Harry's right, and in a confident but wavering voice she spoke to them all.

"Harry is innocent! There is no way he could have put his name in, he's too young and doesn't know the advanced level of magic it would take to put his name into the cup!"

Hermione was a little breathless after her tirade and she felt her throat constrict as it dawned on her that she had just yelled at some of the most powerful figures in all of the wizarding world. This fact didn't stop the look of determination that was locked in her gaze. which caused Harry to gape at his best friends demeanor. He wasn't expecting Hermione to barge in, let alone defend him. Though as she would find out wasn't needed. Dumbledore's famous laugh caused Hermione to turn her head in curiosity and confusion.

" there is no need worry. We know that did not enter his name into the goblet."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief before going rigid with the fact that her mind now registered the act in which she had just perpetrated. Blushing profusely and stammering out an apology she felt Harry's left hand gently run up and down her own hands that were tethered to his other arm. She relaxed as he shot her a half grin, but noted that his eyes were still showing uncertainty and fear. She let out a deep breath and tried to relax, which only worked a little. A few minutes later the two were released to go, and they walked as fast as their legs could carry them before finding an abandoned alcove that no students or faculty would pass by given the current time. Hermione closed her eyes trying to catch her breath, but couldn't steady herself as the adrenaline from the entire night wore off.

'_Merlin what have I gotten myself into... I just had an entire row in front of every Gryffindor and their mother, I just barged into the Headmasters office and yelled at some of the most powerful Wizards and Witches in the magical world, and I just held onto Harry's arm in front of them all without a second thought! I must have looked...'_

"Brilliant!"

Hermione was brought back to the present as her head snapped to catch what Harry had just said.

"What's brilliant?"

Harry's eyes lit up and the first time in the last few hours he actually looked happy. In a lighter tone Harry repeated his previous statement.

"You are! You came into a room full of powerful Witches and Wizards, and Dumbledore himself and defended me. Hermione no one else would have done that, no one..."

He trailed off and her heart clenched when she saw the look of sadness that swept across his features. Harry must just have now realized that Ron didn't come to his rescue with her. Hermione stepped forward and brought her hand to his right cheek. She guided his attention lower to meet her gaze and spoke with as much solidarity as she could.

"Harry I would do it again in a heartbeat. I know that you didn't enter your name into the cup, and I know that you're telling the truth when you say you didn't know who did it."

Harry gave her a weak smile.

"Well atleast that's one of my friends who believes me."

Her eyebrows furrowed at his soft tone.

"Harry they'll come around, they always do."

He nodded meekly trying to look strong, but this motion only brought a stronger feeling of sadness to Hermione's person.

'_How can everyone just blindly come to the conclusion that Harry had anything to do with this whole mess?'_

Letting out an angered breath she looked back up into his emerald eyes.

"Hermione I know I shouldn't rock the boat, but why do you believe me?"

Her smile spoke volumes that caused Harry to blush a bit.

"Because you're Harry."

She said nothing else as she reached down and grabbed his hand leading him away from the alcove confused, but feeling better as he now knew that Hermione had his back. They walked aimlessly around the corridors not saying a word to the other as they enjoyed the moment of peace and quiet for as long as they could. Once they found themselves outside of the Fat Lady's portrait Harry froze as Hermione was about to speak the password to enter. Feeling his hand clutch tightly onto her own she turned and spoke softly.

"Harry when we enter I want you to go straight to your dorm room, I feel like things will be easier to deal with tomorrow once everyone has the chance to settle in and cool down."

He nodded in earnest.

"Bright idea Hermione, thanks again."

Hermione spoke the password and the two briskly entered ignoring the gazes of the crowd of Gryffindor's that had started to assemble. Paying no mind Hermione lead harry to the steps of the boys dormitory, and right as she thought they were in the clear a voice was heard above the crowd.

"Always need the limelight, don't you Potter!"

A few 'yeah's!' were heard and before Harry could speak Hermione turned with a deadly glare.

"Why don't you all just go about your business? From what I've seen today none of you have shown any form of courage that Gryffindor's pride themselves on."

From another direction in the crowd a voice shot out.

"Says the Muggleborn who won't question the Golden boy!"

Harry interjected before Hermione could get a word out.

His voice was icy and everyone backed away from the two a few steps.

"If any of you **ever** insults Hermione like that again I will hex you into eternity, got it?"

They all nodded and broke apart moving to different corners of the room giving the two friends room to breath. Hermione was speechless, the only time she had ever seen that look on Harry's face was when he was threatening to take the life of the man he had thought killed his parents. Hermione stepped closer in an attempt to calm Harry down.

"Harry you didn't need to go that far... I don't care anymore if people call me muggle born or.. mudblood. I've gotten over it."

He just shook his head and steadied his breath.

"Hermione I did, the way that they all just ganged up on us like that... and calling you a Muggleborn like it's a bad thing... They have no right."

She let out a quaky breath as her voice was caught in her throat. She examined Harry closely which in hindsight was a bad idea. His hair seemed to be standing on end as his jaw was clenched and strong. His chest was rising rapidly and his entire body stood upright and intimidating to say the least. It was his eyes though that affected her to an extent that frightened her rational mind. Harry's emerald green eyes were dilated and piercing, they held a ferocity that caused Hermione to go breathless for a second.

"I...I know Harry, but from here on out let's just ignore them. Like I said they'll come around, but let me focus on that. You need to set your attention on the tasks coming up Mr. Youngest Champion in the Tri-Wizard tournament history."

She did her best to sound playful with her banter, and it didn't go unnoticed by the dark haired wizard in front of her. Harry relaxed vastly and Hermione did the same thanking that the charged moment was over. She felt the flush of her cheeks drain away, and was surprised to note that she had even been blushing at all.

'_It must have been from anger, what other cause could it have been?'_

Soon the wave of exhaustion rocked Hermione's body as the stress from the earlier events took its tole.

"Hermione you look like you're about to pass out, why don't you head to bed too?"

She nodded and smiled a bit.

"That sounds like a splendid idea actually, you do the same _Champion_"

With a chuckle Harry pushed her with his right hand which she caught faster than he could respond.

"Guess you've got some speed on you too?"

She giggled.

"I don't just read you know?"

"Really? I thought the most important thing in your life was your books?"

She shook her head and motioned for him to come closer as she leaned in. Once her mouth was next to his ear she whispered softly.

"The most important thing on my life is..."

Harry was on his toes waiting for her response.

And then she flicked his ear.

Harry reeled back holding his ear with shock displayed across his face. Hermione though just laughed at his priceless expression.

"And that is payback for taking my wand earlier!"

He smiled.

"I thought you said the book was good enough?"

Hermione did her best to smile innocently.

"Who says I always tell the truth Harry?"

He just shook his head.

"You are surprising sometimes you know that?"

She quickly reached in for a hug and Harry responded in the same way. Hermione stood on her toes to reach his ear and whispered one more thing.

"Have to keep you on your toes now don't I?"

She stepped back and turned with her hands resting behind her back. Throwing her head to the side she spoke.

"Sleep well tonight Harry, and sweet dreams. I'll see you in the morning for breakfast!"

She smiled inwardly as Harry stood on spot looking both confused and content. Happy with the fact that at least she could keep him smiling at this moment considering everything that had transpired, and what would come Hermione thought to herself once more as she ascended to her dorm.

'_Harry needs someone to be his support through this entire tournament, and I guess it's up to me.'_

* * *

Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! The next one will be up sometime next week, so until then. Have a great week :D


	5. It Had to be Dragons

Well here's a new chapter guys, the next update will be sometime this weekend, not going to bore you with the details so enjoy! Oh and I don't own HP that belongs to some cool woman who had to have a good imagination...

* * *

**It Had to be Dragons**

If Hermione Granger had known how quickly it would take for Gryffindor's to turn against one of their own she might have listened to the Sorting Hat when it told her that Ravenclaw was a good match for her intellect. The week that had followed Harry's name erupting from the goblet was frustratingly difficult to say the least. Left and right she was constantly berating other students misinformation about Harry placing his name into the goblet, and she was met with harsh stares and even harsher words. Without much support from her fellow students she fell into the habit of just telling others to quiet on their false information. In between juggling the act of squashing these harmful rumors and her new classes Hermione was starting to believe this would be a long year, and she usually enjoyed academics. The young witch currently sat in the library alone collecting her thoughts and trying to focus on finish up her four page essay that was already due for her Potions class.

She re-read the last section trying to make sure her last few ingredients were sited properly knowing all to well that Professor Snape would mark her down if even one was incorrect. A small sigh escaped her lips as she closed her eyes in the hopes of gaining some sort of focus on the task at hand. It was just her luck that the two people she least wanted to see right now appeared behind her with snickers escaping their identical mouths.

"If it isn't Hermione Granger studying."

Fred nudged George with raised eyebrows.

"George I feel like we're witnessing a lioness on the prowl for her next meal."

Fred nodded his brother with an enthusiastic smile.

"I agree, it may have been unwise to disturb the young predator."

They laughed at their witty banter as Hermione turned with a stern look ready to pounce on the two.

"What do you two want exactly? Are you going to be like every other student and tell me that I shouldn't believe Harry?"

They looked at each other with fake shock and then back at Hermione with the same expressions.

Fred spoke first in a raised tone.

"Well I never! George, I think she believes us to be mindless drones just like the others."

George repeated his brothers tone.

"I think you are right Fred! Let us leave now before she insults our honor even more so."

They let out a unified huff and turned to leave, but before they could make it a step they heard the chair in which Hermione was planted move out from beneath the desk. In a surprised and apologetic tone Hermione replied to the two with earnest.

"Wait, Fred and George I'm sorry. It's just..."

They spun on spot leaning forward and spoke at the same time.

"Just that you've been having to battle the waves of ignorant students by yourself?"

She nodded in surprise with Fred's next explanation sounding like music to her ears.

"Well Hermione Granger no need to feel alone anymore!"

She raised an eyebrow.

"And why is that?"

George puffed up his chest as Fred poked it humorously.

"Because you are looking at two new allies in the army of Harry Potter protectors."

Hermione's face lit up with happiness.

"Are you two serious? You believe Harry?"

The twins shrugged as if it were an easy answer.

George spoke in a now serious tone.

"Of course, Harry's one of our best mates. If he says he didn't do it we believe him."

Hermione bolted from her seat and surrounded the twins with her arms giving them each a surprised hug that they both returned with one arm. Hermione stepped back beaming at the two.

"This is so great! You have no clue how much this is going to mean to Harry."

They nodded in agreement and Fred motioned for her to come closer.

"We have even better news, we know what the first task is."

Hermione's eyes went wide with shock.

"How!?"

George answered her in a hushed but delightful tone.

"We got it out of Hagrid yesterday. See, we were down by his hut testing out some new fireworks when we saw him exit his hut with Dumbledore behind him."

They each looked around to make sure no one was listening as they then continued their account.

"And Hagrid looked nervously at Dumbledore saying that he didn't know if they had enough meat to keep the..."

Hermione leaned in closer on the edge of her seat.

"Keep the what?"

Fred smiled deviously.

"He didn't know if he had enough meat to keep the 'dragons' fed."

Hermione's heart stopped at his last words.

Dragons.

The Champions would have to face Dragons, real honest to god Dragons. She knew the lore and facts that surrounded the mythical beasts of fire and scale, she had read countless books on them even before she came to the magical world.

"How are they supposed to face Dragons? Are you two sure that is what you heard?"

Solemnly they nodded.

"Yep, and Dumbledore had this serious expression on his face that said it all."

Hermione knitted her brow together and hastily told the twins she had to go. She haphazardly threw all of her belongings on the table into her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She thanked them as she rushed out of the library in search of the only individual who mattered at the moment. And that person was none other than Harry Potter himself. Hermione nearly ran down the stairs from the library huffing as in her eyes they were taking way to long to connect to the pathway that led out of the school. Rationalizing that since it was a sunny Saturday Hermione went over every spot that Harry might be at and she came up with the most logical one. Flying around the opposite side of the great lake where most other students never ventured due to it's length form the castle and its secludedness. Her feet led her speedily across the edge of the lake not letting up until she made it to a large boulder that signified a familiar feeling. The first time she had found Harry here was during her second year when the majority of Hogwarts believed harry to be the heir of Slytherin. This brief memory caused an involuntary shiver to run down her back as she scolded herself from retreating from their friendship for a bit on the basis that a small part believed that maybe he was the heir. Yet, she only thought that what the others said might be true for a few days coming back to the fact that Harry had never shown her anything but kindness and honesty.

Hermione moved past the boulder and smiled softly as she noted that set up against the side of the large rock was Harry's book bag and cloak. She searched the skies for her best friend but was greeted only with blue skies and the shimmering water of the lake that lay underneath. Continuing her gaze upwards Hermione became breathless at the sight that came into focus. From high above a dark speck came into a few, and it was coming into focus faster and faster as it came closeer to the earth. After a few seconds had passed Hermione could easily make out the figure of dark hair and lanky limbs that held tightly to the beauty that was the Firebolt. Harry flew in a nose dive rapidly approaching the surface of the lake showing no signs of stopping his decent. Her voice became stuck in her throat as she tried to scream out for Harry to stop. There was no way he could pull out of this dive, he was moving to fast and was way to close to the ground. With less than ten feet to spare he pulled out of fall on a dime and came zooming forward with as much ease as it took most people to tie their shoe.

Hermione released a worried breath as she mentally scolded her best friends dangerous stunt.

_'Honestly what does he think he's doing? He's not indestructible! Who does he think he is that he can just fly that recklessly without any worry?'_

Even as she berated his death defying stunt apart of her found the sight to be so awe inspiringly beautiful. Hermione could watch Harry fly for hours without a care in the world. He handled a room with such finesse and calm that you couldn't tell where Harry ended and the broom began. Hermione shook her head at the sappy thought and yelled his name in hopes of gaining his attention.

"Harry! Over here!"

Harry's head immediately snapped to the shore and he closed in on the source of the voice. She watched with delight as he flew closer to the shore mentally noting that he had a large smile plastered on his face. Her own lips matched his expression happy that he seemed so carefree on his broom. Harry slowed to a few feet in front of Hermione and then stopped immediately, hopping off his broom and shouldering it with ease. Hermione stepped forward and smacked his arm lightly. His eyebrows raised as he questioned her confused at her sudden change in demeanor.

"Hey! What was that for?"

She stomped her foot.

"Oh you know what for! What kind of stunt do you think you're pulling? That was dangerous and reckless Harry! Honestly what if you hadn't pulled out of that dive?"

His head fell as he started to kick around the dirt underneath his shoes like a child that had just been caught doing something wrong. He looked up with sorrowful eyes that make Hermione frown.

"I've done that move before Hermione, I wouldn't have messed it up. But, I'm sorry that it worried you."

She ran her hand through her bushy hair, this boy would be the death of her. Smiling a little she replied to him.

"It's okay... I guess my fear of flying just doubles when I see how wonderful you are."

He blushed a bit at her compliment and looked away. Hermione thought it was one of the cutest things she had ever seen, Harry always had trouble taking compliments from others.

"Thanks Hermione. So what's up?"

She clapped her hands together remembering what brought her all the way out here in search of him.

"Oh! I have great new! First the twins are on your side, they believe that you didn't enter your name into the tournament."

His emerald eyes lit up with excitement and his mouth displayed a smile that made Hermione happier than she had been all day.

"That's great! That's better than great... that's amazing!"

She giggled at his sudden burst of energy, but was brought back down to the earth when she knew that her next proclamation would drain Harry's currently spectacular mood.

"There's one more thing... I found out what the first task is..."

Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"What!? What is it?"

She frowned and in a wavering voice she spoke.

"Dragons, Harry the first task involves Dragons."

His shoulders fell and shock ran through all of his features.

"Dragons... It had to be Dragons."

Hermione stepped forward bridging the distance between the two. She placed her left hand on his upper left arm and soothingly ran it up and down trying her best to relax him.

"Harry it will be okay, we'll find a way to get you through this task I promise."

He looked down locking his gaze with her own.

"How? I mean Hermione they're bloody Dragons, I don't even know where to begin..."

She tilted her head and flashed him a confident smirk that raised his hopes.

"That's why you have me Champion."

Harry let out a breath she didn't even know that he was holding as he let her words seep in.

"Merlin Hermione I don't know what I would do without you."

She stepped away and made her way over to the large boulder to sit down. While in a sing song voice she replied to her best friend.

"You'd probably be burnt into ashes."

He gawked.

"That is so not funny!"

She padded the spot next to her after curtly sitting with her legs stretched out in front of her, and her skirt resting at the beginning of her knees. Harry walked over placing his broom by his stuff and sat next to her never losing her mischievous gaze. She just rolled her eyes at Harry's mocked horror.

"Oh come on, like I would let you get charred by a Dragon. If I wouldn't let a giant serpent have its way with you, what makes you think a flying one would fair any better?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"First it was me who slayed the Basilisk, and second like you said it...can...fly!"

She huffed lightly at him.

"Getting a little cocky over their Harry? Don't need my help anymore with this Dragon problem oh mighty Basilisk slayer?"

They both gave a joint laugh as they knew each couldn't have survived without the other in the horrific events they now joked about. Settling into a comfortable silence they watched the waves of the lake rock back and forth against the shore enjoying the fresh air and each others company away from the all the movement and sound that now caused Hogwarts to feel like less of a home. Hermione turned her head slightly to better watch Harry's unfocused gaze out onto the water and into space. Moments like these gave Hermione better perspective as to why she was putting up with the stress of defending his name on top of her school work. Harry never asked much of anyone, and yet he was ready to give everything for others. His selflessness reminded Hermione that this Wizard next to her had never once doubted her, and she smiled warmly knowing that as long as she stuck by his side he never would. Even though a small part of her brain told her to just enjoy this intimate moment with Harry the logical part of her mind took control. She broke the silence with her normal tone.

"Harry I think I know how you can take on the Dragon."

He turned his head quizzically.

"How?"

Hermione glanced towards Harry's Firebolt and then back to him.

"You're going to fly against it."

His expression fell as he stared repeatedly at his broom and then back to her honey brown eyes. The look of determination that was etched on her face spoke volumes to the amount of confidence Hermione had in his ability to fly.

"Hermione I don't want to sound like the sane one here, but how am I supposed to out fly a Dragon?"

She responded as if it were the only correct answer.

"Fast of course! Harry you are the greatest flier that I have ever seen. When you're on your broom it's like nothing can touch you! I know that you can do this."

He just stared wide eyed at his best friend with his brain trying to process her given plan.

"Well how am I supposed to get my broom to the task? I know at least that we can only bring our wands."

Hermione responded in her matter o factly tone.

"It's rather simple really, have you ever heard of the _Accio_ spell?

He shook his head.

"Well it allows the caster to summon any object that is said after it. So when you enter the task you just need to say _Accio Firebolt_ and it should come straight to you."

His voice faltered a bit.

"Should?"

"Well of course we need to practice the spell, judging from the distance that you can cast the spell we should place your broom accordingly, and also we should make sure..."

Harry placed his hand over her mouth.

"I get it, we have a lot to cover. But, if you think this will work Hermione then I'll give it a shot."

Hermione nodded in response scolding herself for running her mouth on the logistics, but the feeling of Harry's very warm and very calloused hand currently centered on her mouth derailed any train of thought she once had. Noting how rough and yet soft his hands felt on her lips Hermione blushed hard at the urge to lightly kiss his warm skin. When he pulled away his hand and brought it to rest on his knee she kicked herself for the brief thought.

_'What is wrong with me?'_

Harry didn't take notice of her strange actions and was once again brought to staring at the huge lake in front of them. Hermione sighed collecting her wits in the process.

"Harry I think we should go find a book on the spell and an empty classroom to practice it in. We only have two weeks before the first task and we need to get you ready."

He nodded in response but his words betrayed him.

"Do you think we can stay here awhile longer? I kind of just want to enjoy the quiet for a bit longer, you know?"

She responded with a curt nod understanding that he was alluding to the amount of ridicule he had coming to him once he turned to the castle. Hermione's facial features softened on the thought of Harry's torment from the others, and hardened at the fact that anyone had the audacity to treat him in that fashion.

"Harry you can lay your head on my lap if you want. I have a book I need to catch up on and I figure my lap is more comfortable than the rock behind us."

He looked at her a little strangely before letting out a shy thanks. He shifted a bit away so that he could properly lay his head on her skirt covered lap. He tentatively rested the back of his head down onto her thighs and adjusted his body to the most comfortable position he could find on the ground. Hermione smiled brightly as he closed his eyes basking in the rays of the rare fall sun that covered them both. A sound of content escaped Harry's throat which only made the witch that he lay upon even happier. Hermione reached into her bag on the left and pulled out first her wand and then her new textbook for their Transfiguration class this year. Silently levitating her book out in front of her she cast open the first page and delved deep into the rich text that was splayed across the fine pages. This is how the two spent the next few hours enjoying the warm rays of the sun, the steady sound of waves coming off of the lake, and the comfort that they both absorbed from one another's presence. Hermione unknowingly threaded her delicate fingers through Harry's raven colored tresses, she continually ran her hand back and forth as Harry delved into a peaceful slumber and her own breathing fell into rhythm with his own. Almost in a trance she only came to the present once she reached the marked page of her book which signified a stopping point.

She peered down at the sleeping form that was resting on her lap and a gentle smile grew onto her lips. Harry for once was sleeping peacefully, and she acknowledged that her hands were still entwined in his soft hair. But, she didn't break the contact and for once allowed herself the moment of solace as she continued the ministrations. She woke Harry an hour later signifying that they should head in for dinner, and he agreed with with a solemn 'let's go'. The two made their trek back to the castle holding onto the memory that was now all their own.

* * *

Hermione had eventually talked Professor McGonagal into allowing Harry and herself to use her classroom after hours to help train Harry for the First Task. Word had finally gotten out about the First Task before Dumbledore made it official to the entire student body. Harry being the noble person that he is had already warned Cedric beforehand which gave the two an unspoken bond of commendatory. Maybe not something that far, but close enough that Cedric repeatedly asked the other students to remove those blasted Potter Stinks badges that Malfoy had created. When Hermione saw Ron sporting one of those horrid objects she ripped him a new one causing another scene that Harry quickly ended pulling Hermione out of the room.

Hermione visibly shook in anger remembering the rage inducing sight. Harry waved his hand in front of her trying to bring her back to the task at hand.

"Hermione? We're supposed to be helping me not get passed a Dragon, not fuming about Ron remember?"

She shook her head and focused on his voice.

"Right, sorry."

Harry gave her an understanding look as he backed away from her smaller form.

She smoothed out her skirt and focused her mind on the spell Harry needed to learn.

"Alright, the wand motion is simple enough. It's the meaning behind it that is more difficult. You need to envision the object as if it were right in front of you, every last detail down to the oldest scratch."

Harry nodded in understanding and closed his eyes to concentrate. His Firebolt was placed directly on the desk in front of him a few feet away. Hermione watched him in curiosity as his chest fell into a slow and rhythmic rise and fall. Harry opened his eyes calmly and with a confident gleam shone in them he spoke the spell clearly.

"_Accio Firebolt!_"

His broom jumped to life soaring across the short distance and catching Harry off guard as he barely held onto the broom once it reached his hands. Hermione looked on in awe as Harry successfully achieved success with the spell his first time.

_'He truly is a gifted wizard.'_

Walking over and with an encouraging clap she applauded Harry verbally.

"Harry that was wonderful! I heard from different Professors that it took most fifth years weeks to master, but you did it on one try!"

He smiled to her meekly.

"Well I had the best teacher a person could ask for."

Her face reddened noticeably at his compliment and she did her best to hide the darn reaction.

"Okay, well lets try more distance..."

And that they did. Hermione moved the broom a few feet away each time testing the distance that Harry could conjure his broom. It seemed that there was no shortage of distance as he had now successfully pulled his broom from the opposite end of the classroom nearly 50 feet away. Hermione was in wonder as Harry never messed up once in his use of the _Accio _spell, and she soon realized they would need to move outdoors to test the real limits of the spell. Though Harry was successful in his conjuring of the broom when she looked back over to him she was taken back at his tired form. He was panting heavily and sweat was rolling down his face. She berated herself for being so caught up in improving the distance that she didn't notice the strain the constant repetitions were having on his body. Hermione briskly walked over and with a sorrowful smile spoke to him.

"Harry I think that's good for today, you need something to eat and you need to rest."

He frowned and with a shaky breath responded.

"N...not yet, need to go farther."

"Harry you've already done so much today, you need to let your body recuperate."

He locked eyes with her.

"But..."

Hermione held her head high.

"No buts, now lets get back to the common room alright?"

He nodded tiredly stowing his wand into his right pocket. When he went to retrieve his wand he turned slowly with an expression that Hermione knew all to well. He wanted to do something that would surely get them into trouble. He reached for Hermione's hand and if she didn't know that he had just spent the last few hours mastering a new spell she would believe that he had barely even gone for a quick job. He dragged them both to the Quidditch Pitch and when he released Hermione's hand she audibly questioned her dark haired friend.

"Harry what do you think you're doing? It's nearly nightfall! We should be inside! It'll be curfew soon and..."

Harry stepped forward fast causing Hermione to falter on her last words.

"And we should make use of our last few minutes of freedom."

She looked down as he raised his broom in the middle of them both signaling for her to take it.

"Oh no! If you think I'm getting on that thing you are surely mistaken."

He flashed her that Potter grin which told her she had no choice in the matter. Yes, she knew logically she had a choice, but she also knew that when it came to Harry he would never force her to do anything truly against her will. Harry turned and mounted his room motioning for her to slide onto the back. She shook her head and cocked her hip in defiance. He backed the broom up nudging her playfully in the stomach with the end. She just shook her head again and he nudged her again. After nearly a minute of this dance Hermione through her hands up relenting to his desire. She cautiously mounted the broom behind Harry wrapping her arms securely around his torso. Her hands went into death grips as they levitated a few feet off of the ground, and she could no longer feel the earth between her feet. She scrunched her eyes shut as they just hung there suspended in the air. She felt Harry's voice emanate from his chest as he tried to calm her.

"Hermione it's okay, see?"

She begrudgingly opened one eye to see that they were three feet off of the ground, still she held onto him for dear life.

"O...Okay I guess that wasn't that baaaaaaaaa..."

She couldn't stop screaming as Harry took off near vertically in a split second sending them rocketing upwards. Hermione screamed loudly as the partially clouded sky grew closer, and beneath her the ground grew smaller. She felt Harry laugh as she placed her head onto his back in fear of looking down and for the comfort that his sturdy body held for her. She felt their speed slow to a crawl as Harry leveled out the broom and glided forward slow enough that she could breathe easily.

"Hermione look around."

She shook her head like a child hiding in their pillow.

"Hermione, just look around... for me."

She took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly. Harry always knew just what to say in moments like these.

_'The prat'_

She tilted her head to the side still securely against Harry's back and her mouth fell open, wordless at the sight that was before her.

All of Hogwarts was blanketed in the night blue of the surrounding sky. The windows lit up like stars in the sky as they shimmered a yellowish hue that made Hermione laugh in delight. The mountains around her were shadowy figures standing guard over the land. Every cloud in the sky was surrounded by the stars that glowed brighter than Hermione had ever seen in her lifetime. The ground below her moved in a calm ebb and flow as the water flowed through the lake. When Hermione brought her head to Harry's right shoulder she spoke shakily.

"Harry this is amazing."

He looked back slightly with a grin.

"I know, this is why I love flying so much. Everything below you feels so insignificant. All of your problems, fears, and doubts just go away when you're up here."

She nodded in response and nuzzled her head slightly as he guided them through the sky. Hermione just took in everything around her with a soft smile. The cool wind flowing past her cheeks, the smell of fresh air and the night sky, the feel of her arms wrapped around Harry.

She knew at that moment that what she felt for Harry was more than friendship, much more. And in hindsight it didn't shock her as much as it should have. She closed her eyes on coming to this revelation. Sure she would have to deal with the aftermath of coming to terms with her feelings for Harry. She didn't know how the Wizard in front of her felt, if anything romantic was even on his horizon when it came to her. She didn't know the full extent of how much she cared for him in that way. But, that all didn't matter right now. Because as Harry stated before all of her problems, fears, and doubts weren't up here. All that existed at this very moment was Harry, herself, and the broom beneath them. With a deep breath Hermione grasped Harry even more firmly, she focused on the moment because right now she was the luckiest girl in the world.

* * *

Chapter five is now done. I know the revelation of Hermione coming to terms with her feelings for Harry may be a little out there so fast, but this is my point of view. When she was put in a situation in which she was scared the constant that gave her the confidence to really take in the moment around her was Harry. Yes he is the one that put her in the situation, but he is also the resolve that she needed in order to get through it. So it should come as no surprise she came to terms with her fear. Well until next time I am out! Have a great day!


	6. Now What?

Hope you guys like this chapter! It's a little shorter, but I promise the next one will be back up to about 5000 words :l

* * *

**Now What?**

Hermione Granger awoke groggily to the rays of light peeking through cracks of the tapestry that separated her bed from the outside world. Rolling onto her right side she made a weak attempt to shield her eyes from the awakening light, but eventually she came springing to life with the realization of what the day held. Shooting upright she stretched her arms above her head straightening her spine like a cat. When her arms came down to rest at her sides she threw her legs over the edge of the bed and exited the curtains going straight to her dresser for clothes to change into.

Today marked the beginning of the First Task which frightened her at the danger that Harry and the other Champions would be facing, but it also elicited a sense of excitement in her chest as she remembered all of the training Harry and herself had put into insure his safety in the task. Or as much safety that a person could have when facing a five ton fire spitting reptile. Hermione had drilled Harry over spells that she had researched would be beneficial when facing a dragon. Of course she made him practice the _Accio_ spell nearly a thousand times to make sure that he wouldn't mess it up under any circumstances; sarcastically he had told her that he could do it 'even if I was on fire' afterwards she had berated him for joking about such a serious thing. Harry's new arsenal of spells ranged from _Aguamenti, Obscuro_, and _Reducto_ he hadn't perfected the three, but he was efficient enough with them that Hermione believed he would be able to hand whichever Dragon he was given. She had one nagging thought about the Dragons other than the understandable fear of razor sharp teeth, the ability of flight, and the whole spitting rocking melting fire and their enemies.

'_If Harry is given the Hungarian Horntail he will be in a world of trouble, no amount of training can help any student against one of those things. They're one of the most aggressive out of all of the Dragon breeds, and worse than that their tails can rip through solid rock...'_

Hermione shook her head casting off the negative thoughts, she had to stay positive for Harry. Walking towards the girls shower she quickly cleaned her body and hair, and after stepping out she cast a quick drying spell on herself and stared in the mirror grimacing at the one part of her body that she would change without a doubt. Hermione was confident in her intelligence, her skills with magic, and many other aspects that other people fell short in. But, she was always self conscious about her hair. She had tried everything to tame the 'mane' that she called her light brown hair. Yet no shampoo, spell, or potion had seemed to work, and as she ran a hand through her voluminous tresses a frown formed on her face. She grabbed two hair ties and ended up creating two low hanging pigtails that at least gave some control to her wild hair. Smiling a bit she retreated back to her room to dress herself.

Hermione threw on a light pink blouse with a cream colored pea coat to go over it. leg by leg she pulled up her light blue jeans and then her socks followed. Hermione finished tying the laces of her low top black and white converse and stood grabbing her bag off of the edge of her bed. Slinging it over her shoulders she left her dormitory. Descending the steps of the hallway leading to the common Hermione's mind was centered on the reality she wouldn't be able to see Harry until he entered into the stadium that it was being held. The Champions were asked to arrive to the event an hour before she awoke, and she berated herself for not waking up sooner to wish him luck. Upon reaching the common Hermione was greeted with the image of Fred and George collecting money from other students voicing on and on about the bet they had created. Hermione frowned on their actions of gambling, but she couldn't say anything as she had put two Galleons of Harry after their constant barrage of 'Who are you going to bet on?'. The twins turned with devious smiles plastered on their identical faces with Fred pointing out to George that Hermione had just entered the common room. They made their way over to their favorite young witch and gave their good mornings.

"Morning Hermione, ready to see some Wizard versus Dragon action?"

George gave Fred an eyebrow.

"Fred, that would be an entirely different kind of show."

Fred just burst out into laughter while Hermione gagged in discuss.

"You two are so fowl!"

Fred straightened up talking in between laughs.

"Oh come on, you know it was funny! Anyways we should make our way down to the stadium, don't want to miss getting prime seats."

They nodded in unison and headed off towards the newly erected stadium that would house the dangerous event. On their way Fred and George scurried around collecting last minute bets on the Champions success, and Hermione just shook her head in amusement at their antics. Halfway there the twins silently took note that Hermione's face showed evidence of worry coupled with a frown that their jokes didn't seem to knock away. George coughed breaking the trios silence.

"Well..._cough_...it..._cough_...seems..._cough_...Hermione's..._cough_...worried..._cough_...about..."

Fred continued where his brother left off.

"_cough_...the..._cough_...youngest..._cough_...Champion..._cough_..."

Hermione glared at the two.

"Of course I'm worried! Harry's going up against a Dragon and all I can do is sit on the sidelines!"

The twins each spoke in jovial but serious tones.

"Hermione it's his battle, and you know that."

She nodded slightly still frowning.

"And even if we could he wouldn't want any of us to interfere.

She grudgingly nodded to their for once knowledgeable advice.

"You prepared him for this better than anyone could have, even the Professors."

She looked down trying to hold a smile.

"And Harry's a brilliant Wizard, with the help that you gave him he'll come out of this on top."

She eyed the two with gratitude and a happier tone.

"Thank you both, I guess I just needed some help myself."

They stopped walking and bowed overtly making Hermione roll her eyes in fake admonishment. They continued on nearing temporary stadium when the twins abruptly pulled Hermione to the left of the stadium.

"Where are we going? The stadiums right their?"

With their free hands they motioned to their lips with a finger silencing her protests. For a minute they silently walked until in view came a rather large tent with a cannon sticking out of the side. Hermione's eyes widened in shock as her mind came to recognize what this tent actually was.

"This is where the Champions meet!"

Fred and George nodded vigorously.

"We thought you might want to give Harry a little good luck before facing off with one of those beasts!"

Hermione smiled widely hugging the two boys quickly before looking at how to enter the tent without being caught. They signaled an opening that was off to the right of the canon and she nodded mouthing a silent goodbye. They parted ways as Hermione swiftly walked over to the tent heading towards the opening that had been pointed out to her before. Stopping outside of the opening she peered in trying to find Harry, but she could only see Cedric and a few other Wizards who were standing around chatting. Her vision was soon blocked when a body backed into the edge of the tent leaning of the part of the wall that the small opening was on. Hermione held her breath when she heard whoever was standing there let off a stressful groan. She would know that voice anywhere.

"Harry?"

She asked in a hushed tone.

A pause settled over the individual who pressed his ear closer to the felt wall, and with an all too recognizable though hushed voice she was given her response.

"Hermione?"

Her eyes lit up in the delight finding out that it was her best friend only an inch away.

"It's me! How are you doing? Are you nervous? Do you need anything, like water or maybe a snack or..."

She heard him chuckle lightly.

"Merlin Hermione, I'm alright. I'm just trying to psych myself up you know?"

She nodded though she started shaking her head now realizing that he couldn't see her.

"I know, and I want you to know that you will come through this task with flying colors."

In a strained attempt at humor Harry replied.

"Let's hope those colors aren't a charred black, right?"

Hermione's eyes widened at his insinuation with that rational side of her brain telling her that it was just a joke, but the emotional side of her brain made her do something spontaneous. Hermione leapt through the opening of the tent that divided Harry and herself and latched onto his body for dear life. Her arms rested around his neck and her head was buried in the crook of his neck. Harry responded with earnest wrapping his arms around her and squeezing just as tightly. Before either could register could relax into the embrace a bright light flashed breaking their moment. Hermione raised her head and saw that Harry's eyes were wincing trying to refocus to the current light levels. Glaringly she turned her head her arms still wrapped securely around his neck, and then her blood began to rise.

Standing a few feet in front of her next to a short and stubby cameraman was no other than the sleaziest columnist in Wizarding history, Rita Skeeter. Hermione felt herself nearly throw up in the repulsion that emanated from the platinum blonde "Journalist" that stalked ever close to the two friends. Hermione released her arms from around Harry's neck and took the spot to his right glaring daggers at the approaching woman.

In a sickeningly sweet voice Rita greeted the two.

"Well if it isn't **The** Harry Potter, and a secret lover apparently?"

She looked over to Hermione with an interest causing the girls skin to tense in revulsion. Harry spoke in a strong and calculated tone towards the woman.

"Hermione is **not** my lover, and why don't you just leave us alone Ms. Skeeter? I don't fancy being in one of your horrid articles."

Hermione had to choke back the laughter that threatened to escape from her throat. Rita scoffed at his accusation and turned on heel walking in the direction of Cedric who looked visually uncomfortable under her gaze. Hermione turned to Harry with a gleam in her eyes.

"Harry that was brilliant, I wasn't expecting that from you."

He shrugged.

"Well I didn't like the idea of her using any of our words to slander us, more importantly you..."

He trailed off on his last word and Hermione looked with a small smile, proud that Harry did it not only for him but for her sake as well. She was about to thank him when she heard the inquisitive voice of her Headmaster.

"Ms. Granger, I did not know you would be joining us in preparation for the first task."

Hermione looked around the room quickly blushing with the new found knowledge that every eye was trained on her. Her gaze shifted wide eyed to Dumbledore before she shakily apologized.

"Sorry Professor, I just came to wish Harry goodluck..."

He nodded with a knowing smile.

"Awe yes, that was quite kind of you."

Hermione turned to Harry and met his emerald gaze. He gave her a meek smile and she returned the gesture. She reached forward to hug him and Harry met her with the same action. Tilting her head up so that her lips were close to his ear she spoke in a low tone.

"Good luck Harry, you'll be wonderful"

She felt his arms around her tense comfortably.

"Thanks Hermione, that means a lot."

Beaming happily all the while trying to fight down a blush she apologized to Dumbledore again and speedily made an exit from the tent. When she was a safe distance away stopped shocked at what she must have just done. At no point in her life would she have done something so impulsive or glaringly against the rules, but a small smile tugged on her lips.

'_Harry would though.'_

At this thought Hermione rushed to the entrance of the stadium hoping that the twins saved her a seat, because in a few minutes the first task would finally be underway.

* * *

Blatantly terrifying.

Hermione grimaced as Cedric Diggory dodged the smouldering fire that came jetting from the Dragon he was currently facing. She had found the twins a few hours earlier standing along side Ginny, Neville, and a few other Gryffindors. She was nestled between the brothers cringing as Cedric hid behind a rock that shielded him from the scorching hot embers that were trying to burn him alive. Hermione recalled how the other two Champions received their golden eggs from beneath their respective Dragons. Both Fleur and Krum had just barely managed to snag theirs eggs avoiding the dangerous beasts that continually tried to roast them alive. Hermione watched in horror taking note of how the Champions each used advanced spells that did little to quell the scaled onslaught that had been set loose on them.

On either side of her she was blasted with the screams and awes of the crowd so riled up she was pushed back and forth and had to fight to stay on her toes. Hermione looked on as Cedric bolted to grab the egg; he dived for the Golden orb and coming out of a tuck he sprinted to towards the exit directly in front of him. The Dragon had turned its head spitting a large jet of fire that chased Cedric on his heels. He made it through the entrance of the exit when the flames stopped their pursuit with the Dragon cutting off its assault on the young Wizard. The stands were ablaze with the sounds of congratulatory applause and yelling with Cedric's victory in nabbing the egg. Hermione joined in the loud applause glad that no one had been hurt so far, and as the applause started to die down her stomach twisted into a not.

'_Harry's up next... Okay Hermione he can do this. We practiced for hours preparing him for this task, and he will make it through with flying colors... Please be careful Harry...'_

Her internal struggle was ceased when a booming cannon shot was heard signaling the entrance of the final Champion. Hermione stared intently at the exit in which Cedric and the others had disappeared into. A lone figure appeared from the darkness walking intently onto the stony and jagged field. Hermione winced to make out the figure until George handed her a pair of enchanted binoculars. She brought the small object to her eyes and the figure was magnified as if she was standing right in front of him. She smiled lightly when Harry came into clarity, his hair was as wild as ever with his face holding nervousness and anxiety. He continued forward before coming to an abrupt stop eyes widening, and Hermione frowned trying to figure out why he stopped before she heard a terrifying roar. Her attention quickly turned to size up the creature that had been let out onto the other side of the field. A long chain held the creature at bay, or so it would seem. The Dragon that Harry was being pitted against was none other than the spiky, aggressive, and enormous Hungarian Horntail. The Horntail was of the most dangerous Dragon breeds if not the most dangerous. Her entire body froze once the recognition that her best friend had to face off against this foul creature. Hermione's eyes darted back and forth from Harry to the Horntail watching him size up the beast uneasily.

It seemed as if time had stood still with the Horntail and Harry locking eyes seemingly frozen in each others presence. The Dragon created another deafening roar before sending a plume of flames at Harry. He ducked behind a boulder to his left shielding his body from the flames. Hermione brought her hands to her mouth to stifle a gasp. Her body locked in frozen terror as Harry dodged one jet of fire after the other gaining ground on the Horntail, but never getting close enough to snatch the egg. She screamed in happiness when Harry countered one of the bouts of flames with a strong _Aguamenti, _but her vocal support was stifled when the Dragon spun in an attempt to trash Harry with its spiked tail. Harry barely ducked in time and hid behind another rock that was in turn battered by the bonytail. Hermione's heart was beating a thousand miles per hour as the minutes passed on. She had lost sight of Harry behind another boulder and frowned as she couldn't tell what he was doing. Suddenly he sprinted out from behind the rock running towards the edge of the stony platform that he was standing on. Her eyes widened when she realized what he was about to attempt. Harry jumped off of the raised rock and faster than her eyes could follow he landed on his broom that flew beneath him.

The crowd exploded on cheers while Harry zoomed parallel to the ground honing in on the Dragon straight ahead. Fred and George cupped their ears while Hermione jumped on the spot clapping her hands and screaming Harry's name in apparent joy. They turned their heads to the young witch with smirks before continuing their own chanting.

Harry zoomed around the Dragon dodging both the flame and tail of the Horntail trying to find any opening that would allow him to grab the egg. No opening appeared after nearly ten minutes of this dangerous dance between the two. Suddenly the chain securing the Dragon to the ground broke, and Hermione felt more fear than she had ever experienced in her short life. Harry's back was turned to the beast as he was circling around the stadium, and when he came around for another go at the Dragon he was greeted with the beast flying towards him with all of its fury. Hermione gaped with the thought of Harry colliding with that beast and clasped her hands in front of her chest. Harry pulled into a steep climb vertically narrowly missing the collision with the Horntail. He flew high and fast leveling out just enough to fly over the stadium at a speed Hermione didn't think was possible. Soon her raven haired best friend was out of sight along with the Dragon that followed on his tail with a ferocious dedication.

The crowd was silent wondering what would happen out of their eyeshot. Fred and George just shared confused glances while Hermione's eyes scanned the horizon intently.

"Don't think he'll get fried out their, do ya Fred?"

Hermione glared at them both.

"George that isn't funny! Harry's in serious danger!"

The twins chuckled at Hermione's evident worry.

Fred spoke with confidence.

"Don't worry Hermione, Harry will outfly that Dragon no problem."

George continued.

"Anyways, even if the Dragon did catch him... It's not like it'd eat him. Harry's way to skinny for that thing."

Hermione's brow narrowed at the joke scolding the two for laughing at a time like this. She returned her attention to the sky, trying to find some sign of Harry.

'_Come on Harry you can do this, be okay...'_

Fifteen minutes passed and there was still no sign of the fourth Champion. Rumors were floating around that Harry was probably injured or worse, and Hermione did her best to ignore the false information. She knew that he would come back in no time perfectly fine. A loud cheer started to erupt from the crowd and Hermione craned her neck to sky searching for the search of their cheers. Coming into view was Harry flying sloppily on his Firebolt, soot and blood staining his clothes. She gasped at his current state, but a large smile grew on her face when she saw that Harry was smiling himself. Haphazardly he landed near the Golden Egg limping slightly on his approach to victory. He leaned over and picked up the egg with his left hand shooting it into the sky with a victorious smile. Hermione reacted first screaming and clapping her hands again.

"Harry! Good job! You did amazing!"

She was followed with the roars of the crowd congratulating the final Champion to retrieve the trophy that signified the completion of the First Task. Harry retreated from view limping into the exit that the other Champions had left through, and Hermione started her hurried retreat from the stadium with the twins. The walk back to the castle was energetic with an electric atmosphere surround the crowds of students returning to their dorms.

When Hermione reach the Gryffindor Common room she frowned as it was ablaze with cheering and partying at Harry's success. It was even a week ago that the majority of the Lions were at Harry's throat creating lies and rumors about the wizard. Hermione just shook her head and found an empty chair in the back of the room waiting for Harry's return. The twins joined her sparking up a conversation over the events of the day, and clueing her in that they had both voted for Harry. They told her that their share of the winnings was going towards opening up their own joke shop, and Hermione was surprisingly supportive of their dream business.

The door to the common room swung open to reveal the dark haired teen who single handedly survived against a dragon. Everyone greeted with him applause and handshakes congratulating him on his victory. Harry thanked them all quietly continuing his walk in the direction of Hermione. Brown met Green as their gazes locked, Hermione shook her head with a smile taking in his appearance with concern and content. Harry's hair was matted to his forehead, his uniform partially tattered and burned at odd places, and his skin was dark with soot and grime from the entire ordeal. All in all Harry looked tired and wild, and Hermione had to fight the blush that threatened to show on her pale cheeks.

Harry crossed the distance quickly while Hermione stood from the chair she had been perched on. With the arm not holding the prize he wrapped her up into a tight hug, and she placed her own arms around his neck in return. Squeezing him tightly Hermione giggled audibly as he spun her around a few times laughing unison. He lowered her feet back onto the ground and she smiled like an idiot matching the grin that was plastered on his dirty face. In a low tone she spoke to him.

"Glad to see you made it out in one piece."

He shrugged smiling.

"Well I'm pretty sure the Horntail charred some of my skin, but who needs it anyways?"

She pushed him lightly and the twins took this as an opening to hoist Harry onto their shoulders. They chanted Harry's name and Hermione followed along as the entire room did the same. Someone yelled for Harry to open the egg and he did so carefully. A loud screech came from the egg and Hermione covered her ears in pain. Harry closed the egg and stared at it with surprise and confusion. After being set back onto his feet the twins and the rest of the common room dispersed heading off to their own corners. Hermione made her way to Harry who plopped down into a couch that faced one of the large fireplaces in the Common Room. Hermione sat close to Harry, their thighs touching slightly.

In a soft tone Hermione spoke up.

"Harry I'm so proud of you, I knew that you could do it!"

He smiled tiredly at her congratulations.

"Thanks Hermione, you know I couldn't have done it without you."

She smirked a little.

"Well you could have, but I think you'd be a little more burnt without my help."

Arching an eyebrow he fell sideways letting his head settle onto her lap. Looking up into her eyes harry stuck his tongue out in retaliation before closing his eyes and letting out an exhausted breath.

"I don't think I've ever been the tired before, with all of the fire, magic, and flying I can't imagine what else this tournament can throw at me."

Hermione unconsciously started to thread her fingers through his hair staring intently at his face.

"Let's not tempt fate shall we? First we need to figure out what you're supposed to do with that egg."

Harry nodded under her gentle ministrations relaxing his tight muscles under her careful hand. Hermione continued to watch Harry's face taking in all of his features. Even though parts of his skin were darkened by soot and grime he was still so wonderfully attractive to the young witch. Hermione sighed inwardly wondering if he had any feelings for her that went beyond friendship. Surely after all that they had been through he must feel something? They spent an even more increasing amount of time with each other talking, studying, and joking between themselves. Harry was blossoming under her constant as others would put it 'nagging' to study more, and he listened to her requests. It's not that she thought Harry was incompetent! She knew that he was a highly skilled wizard in his own right, but she also just wanted him to achieve all that he could in life. Hermione's current worries were all but drowned out when she noticed that Harry had drifted off to sleep.

'_I should wake him up... But, I guess that letting him sleep here for now won't hurt.'_

Hermione placed her other hand on his chest feeling the rise and fall of his breathing, and she felt at peace knowing that he was so close and safe. Peering down at his sleeping form Hermione whispered a sleep well to his slumbering form. She would wake him in a few hours, but for now she relished in the glory of what this moment was.

Just Harry and Hermione enjoying a small moment of peace in such a chaotic world.

* * *

Chapter's shorter but this is all that I could come up with for the rest of this part... new chapter will be up within a week... enjoy :D


End file.
